


You, Me, Him

by inawaragainstreality



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, F/M, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, stan and patty are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 30,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22039390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inawaragainstreality/pseuds/inawaragainstreality
Summary: In a world where everyone has their soulmate's name written on their wrists, Stanley Uris was looked at differently because he's one of the few people with two (like that matters). He befriends Patty Blum, the only other person at his school that doesn't have a single name on their wrist. He's ready to give up on the whole idea of soulmates when he moves into a new apartment and meets Richie Tozier and Eddie Kaspbrak.Eventually he comes clean about the names on his wrists, but will that be enough or will he always feel like a third wheel? Will Richie's idea help things or make it impossible for the three of them to be in a relationship?Basically Stan falls in love with Richie and Eddie and thinks he's not good enough, but Richie and Eddie (who also like Stan) think he can't be their soulmate and Richie comes up with the idea for Stan to date both of them.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Audra Phillips, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris
Comments: 72
Kudos: 210





	1. Stan’s Loud Neighbors

Stan sighed, looking around the apartment. He’d finally finished moving in and getting everything situated. He was happy Patty had helped him decorate because he would have left it bare. She’d taken him shopping and picked out a few things that made it feel homier. He was currently sitting on the couch with a cup of tea and a half-read book in front of him. This was it, his new home.

There was a loud bang and then someone yelling. His new home that  apparently  came with inconsiderate neighbors. He groaned. One of the main reasons he’d chosen this apartment is because it  was supposed  to be quieter. He stood up, walking towards the front door.  Hopefully  the noisy neighbors were either leaving or going back to their apartment soon .

Stan pushed the door open and looked down the hallway. There wasn’t anyone down there. He was about to look on the other side of the door when something ran into it. Stan stumbled backwards from the force, trying to catch his balance. He failed, crashing to the floor with an undignified sound. Stan wasn’t quite sure how to react. He blinked at the door, as if he was expecting it to apologize.

Someone poked out from behind the door.  His curly dark hair was sticking out in random directions, but in an  infuriatingly  attractive way  . His blue eyes sparkling behind his glasses.  For a moment, Stan had forgotten that he’d fallen, that the guy behind the door was the reason he  was sprawled  on the ground .

“Shit, I’m so sorry man.”

Stan huffed. “It’s fine.” Stan stood up and crossed his arms. “Are you the one yelling out here?”

The guy laughed. “No, that was my boyfriend.”

“Can you tell him to stop? Some of us are trying to enjoy a peaceful evening.”

Stan knew he was being rude, but at this point he didn’t care. He could tell the guy was going to blow Stan off. The dark-haired neighbor withdrew for a second, before getting over it. And Stan was right. The guy leaned against Stan door, which was now completely open. He crossed his arms and smirked. His eyes traveled down Stan before raising back up to meet his eyes. Then the stranger looked into Stan’s apartment.

“Is that so? Seems pretty boring if you ask me. I can think of a few things you might enjoy more.”

Stan didn’t know how to respond,  just  felt his jaw drop. Was this guy  seriously  flirting with him? He had  just  told Stan that he had a boyfriend. Before Stan could say anything, he heard someone yelling from down the hallway. He turned to see another attractive guy. This must be the stranger’s boyfriend.

“What’s taking so long?”

“Ran into this angel, so why don’t you fuck off Denbrough?”

Angel? Stan rolled his eyes. He knew this guy was going to get on his nerves if he didn’t leave. “Beep beep Trashmouth,” the other kid said while flipping him off. He disappeared in the stairs and the neighbor turned back to Stan.

“So, what do you say to some real plans?”

“I have real plans to which I’m looking forward. So, why don’t you take your own advice and fuck off?” Stan shut the door as he walked back into his apartment before locking it.

Stan sat down, staring at his now cold tea. He was hoping that his neighbor was  just  drunk or something tonight. Stan did not want to deal with him and his boyfriend. He got back up, knowing he wasn’t going to get any reading done tonight now. Stan started pacing the room. This  was supposed  to be a fresh start.

Stan rubbed his wrist where his soulmate tattoo was. Well, tattoos. Of course, he’d be unlucky enough to have two names on his wrist and unlucky enough not to meet either of them. They weren’t even uncommon names or anything. Richard and Edward. Had to be common names.

A fresh start, he reminded himself. After what happened with his ex, he’d given up on soulmates. He wished he’d never gotten a tattoo in the first place. That’s the reason him and Patty had gotten so close. They were both made fun of for their tattoos or lack thereof.

Patty never seemed to mind that she didn’t have a tattoo. Her parents didn’t marry the person their tattoo said, and they were one of the best couples Stan knew. If there was one person that deserved a soulmate love that people sang and wrote about though, it was Patty. She’d been Stan’s support through everything and couldn’t imagine his life without her.

They were so close that they’d tried dating. It had lasted for half a day before they decided it was the worst decision they ever made. People still assumed they were dating. Not that Stan or Patty corrected them. They didn’t care what other people thought because they were fine with their relationship how it was.

As Stan got ready for bed, his thoughts drifted back to his neighbor. Why did the guy have to be so good looking? On top of that, Stan could tell the guy was charming. If it hadn’t been for the yelling and him getting hit by the door, Stan would have likely  been swept  away by the guy. Which wouldn’t be too bad, if he didn’t have a boyfriend. Stan groaned, falling onto his bed.  Hopefully  the guy had been so drunk and wouldn’t remember Stan.

* * *

Stan looked at his apartment complex in frustration. He hadn’t thought about the four-story climb when he was buying his groceries. The walk from the store had been hard enough. He started the walk upstairs; glad he had remembered reusable bags Patty had gotten him. He’s certain plastic bags would have ripped by now.

He lifted his leg to kick the door handle down so he could enter his floor. Right when he pushed his weight forward the door swung open on its own. For the second time since moving into his apartment, he found himself on the floor of his hallway. Well kind of on the floor.

When his leg dropped and he fell forward, he’d fallen into someone. He landed right on top of them. Stan was certain they looked like a disaster.  There were cans rolling away down the hall from when Stan had tossed his bags to the side, hoping not to hit the stranger . His head was on the stranger’s chest as he tried to catch his breath.

Once Stan realized what had happened, he jolted away from guy. His hand landed on one of the cans and it rolled away from him. Stan’s head slammed into the wall. He groaned, rubbing the spot. Could he not make one good first impression with his neighbors?

He looked at the person he’d  practically  tackled. Was everyone in this building attractive? The guy had propped himself up on his elbows, looking around in confusion. His eyes widen when he looked at Stan. They sat there for a moment looking at each other.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. Oh my god, oh my god. I was  just  going to get the mail and I went to open the door and you must have been about to open it and stumbled forward. Let me help you get your things.” The guy spoke almost too quick for Stan to understand. He had already stood up and started picking up the food scattered around them.

“No, that’s alright. It was my fault.” Stan stood, picking up his bags as he did. The guy looked at him, arms full of groceries. “You can put those in my bags and then go get your mail.”

“Nah, I’ll have my boyfriend get it. Are you the guy that moved in recently? I was hoping to come over and introduce myself. Would have liked to make a better impression than this.”

Stan could tell that the guy was talking quicker and more than he  probably  would because he was nervous after their collision . He’d stopped outside of Stan’s door, waiting for him to open it. Stan unlocked the door, pushing it forward so the stranger could set down his arm load. Once Stan set his bags down the guy turned to him.

“I’m Eddie.”

Eddie. Stan tried not to show a reaction to the name. IT’S NOT HIM, he wanted to scream at himself. He couldn’t react every time he met someone that might  be named  Edward. Stan took Eddie’s outstretched hand and shook it.

“Stanley. It’s nice to meet you.”

Eddie squinted  slightly  and tilted his head, like he was trying to figure something out. Stan wasn’t sure what the look meant but shrugged it off. He offered Eddie something to drink before he started putting away his groceries.

“Do you have anything going on tonight?” Eddie asked. Stan raised an eyebrow but didn’t answer right away. “That seems weird. We’re having some friends over for a casual dinner and drinks type of thing. You should come, get to know the neighbors.”

Stan didn’t have plans. He thought it was weird to go over to Eddie’s, but Stan glanced at him and felt his stomach flip. There was no way he was passing up the opportunity to spend more time with Eddie.  Maybe  the curly haired neighbor would show up too. 

“What time?”

“I mean, they’ll come by in about an hour or so, but if you don’t have anything going on you can come over now. That way you can meet them as they come in rather than all at once?”

And that’s how Stan ended up sitting in Eddie’s kitchen. His apartment was  incredibly  clean like Stan's. Unlike Stan’s though, it had stuff everywhere.  There were pictures sitting out, magnets holding papers on the fridge, a guitar sitting in the corner, stuff that made the apartment lived in. It felt warm.

The longer Stan was around Eddie, the more he liked him. Which was a bad sign.  One of the first things Stan learned about him was that he had a boyfriend and it was obvious after talking that Eddie adored him  . He also noticed that Eddie wasn’t talking as  quickly . Stan hoped that meant he was getting comfortable around him.

“So, why’d you end up moving here?”

Stan didn’t answer right away, not wanting to tell a practical stranger about his failed relationships . “It’s closer to my job.” It wasn’t a lie, but it wasn’t the whole truth.

“What do you do?”

“I’m an acc–”

Stan  was cut  off by the front door slamming open. “EDS! You’ll never believe it. Our new neighbor is fucking hot.”

“Think before you speak, Richie,” Eddie yelled back at the new voice.

Stan’s head whipped up faster than he would have liked. Standing in the doorway was the guy from yesterday. Much to Stan’s dismay, he was as attractive as he was last night. The guy, Richie, leaned against the door and smirked. Was this some kind of trademark of his?

“Eddie, you’ll never believe it. Our new neighbor is fucking hot and in our apartment.”

“Could you be normal one time?” Eddie groaned. “Stan’s not going to want to hang out with me if you act like that.”

Richie’s eyes widened  slightly  at Stan’s name, but he turned to give Eddie a quick kiss before Stan could think more about the reaction  . Stan glanced down at his cup, now feeling like an intruder in their lives.  Maybe  he should have rejected Eddie’s offer to come over today.  Especially since he could see himself developing feelings for Eddie that someone should definitely not develop for their in-a-relationship neighbor .


	2. The Losers

“Do you live here too Bev?” Stan asked, leaning against the counter.

Bev was sitting across from him on the edge of the counter. She had her arms draped around Ben with her head resting on his shoulder. She looked ready to fall asleep at any second. Stan understood why. He was having difficulty keeping his eyes awake. He should have gone to bed hours ago but couldn’t bring himself to leave Eddie and Richie’s. 

“She might as well,” Richie answered for her. “Her apartment’s going to  be turned into a Chinese restaurant if she doesn’t go back soon.” 

Bev flipped Richie off and murmured something in response. Ben laughed before he nudged her legs, so they wrapped around him. Bev’s grasp tightened as she waited for Ben to do or say something. He stepped away from the counter. “It’s time we head out. Stan, it was nice to meet you.  Hopefully we’ll see you around.” Bev nodded in agreement. 

Ben carried Bev out, staying goodbye to the others as they left. Mike and Bill had left a few hours ago. Stan was happy to know that while Bill had been yelling in the hall the day before, he wasn’t usually that loud. It  mostly had to do with drinking, and being around Richie, that lead to him yelling last night. 

“I should go too,” Stanley said, without moving. Eddie smiled  warmly at him. Stan could tell he was trying to keep his eyes open. “Thanks again for inviting me, it was nice.” 

“Better than reading alone in your apartment.” 

“Nothing can beat that,” Stan shook his head, trying not to laugh. He walked towards the door. “I’ll see you around.” 

Though he wasn’t sure, Stan was certain he heard Richie say  hopefully , but it  was drowned out by Eddie saying goodbye .

* * *

Stan was dusting in the living room when he heard a knock on his door. He furrowed his brows, wondering who would be there. Patty was working today, and he hadn’t been expecting anyone else. He set the dust rag down before checking who was there. For a moment Stan didn’t recognize the red head laughing behind the door but opened it when he realized it was Bev. 

“We didn’t catch you at a bad time, did we?” Bev smiled at him. Mike was standing to her right. “We're going to lunch and thought we’d see if you wanted to join.” 

Stan didn’t answer right away, looking between the two of them in surprise. “Um, sure. Let me grab my coat.” 

“We didn’t mean to surprise you. I  just realized we didn’t get your phone number last night or we would have texted you.” 

“That’s alright,” Stan answered as he locked his door.

He followed Mike and Bev out of the building as she explained that the two of them went to lunch the third Saturday every month .  Something that had started their freshman year of college and decided to continue doing . Stan immediately felt like he should leave, but they assured him it was fine.

By the end of lunch, Stan was glad he hadn’t left. While he’d liked spending time with both of them last night, he hadn’t felt like he’d gotten to know any of them that well.  Bev, who he assumed had acted that way around Richie, seemed to have the same bold personality with everyone . It was like she wasn’t afraid to say what was on her mind, but he knew that she meant everything from a place of love. 

Mike acted the same way he had the night before. He knew something about anything they talked about.  He seemed easy going, but Stan could tell Mike would get intense about things he felt passionate about . 

“So, Eddie said you moved closer for your work,” Bev started, continuing when Stan nodded, “what do you do?”

“I’m an accountant.” 

“Another logic person,” Bev laughed, nudging Mike. “I’m a fashion designer, Audra’s an actress, Bill’s a writer, and Richie’s a comedian.” 

“Though we use that term  loosely ,” Mike interrupted. Stan could tell he wasn’t being serious. “I’m a librarian, Eddie’s a risk analyst, and Ben’s finishing up his hours for his architecture exams. We always joke that the group is a bit unbalanced.” 

Stan tried not to let himself think about the implication that he might become a member of their group. The implication that he might fit well with the others. It was hard not to think that though.  Stan had never  really felt this comfortable around people, especially strangers, except for when he was around Patty . 

Even in his last relationship Stan didn’t feel this comfortable.  Probably because he kept thinking the guy would leave him because of the two names on his wrist, which is exactly what happened . It wasn’t only people he’d dated though. He’d had friends that would act weird around him once they found out. It was one of those persistent views that people could only have one soulmate. A view that was complete bullshit. Stan hoped the two across from him felt the same way. He especially hoped Richie and Eddie did. 

Stan mentally kicked himself.  He needed to stop hoping anything besides friendship would happen between him and Richie and Eddie . Although he’d only spent a small amount time with the group, he didn’t want to risk spending more time with them. Stan leaned forward, focusing on Bev and Mike’s conversation. 

“I still think you should ask her out,” Bev said, pointing her straw at Mike. 

“I don’t know.  I don't think she’s  the  one, you know?” 

“Nobody is  the  one,” Bev rolled her eyes. “No matter what appears on your wrist, you  become  soulmates. It’s  just , like a shove.”

“That’s easy for you to say when you a Ben  were made for each other.”

“Well look at Richie and Eddie’s situation. They’re doing great.” Stan took a drink of his water to stop himself from asking any personal questions. “What do you think Stan? Do you  just meet your soulmate, and everything works out or do you actually have to work towards it?” 

Stan’s eyes widened in surprise. There were few people he’d talked about soulmates with and it definitely wasn’t people he’d met the day before. Judging by the way Mike’s head whipped up from his plate, he was as surprised as Stan. Bev didn’t look fazed by their reactions,  just waited for a response. 

“Bev, that’s not something you–”

“Oh, what’s the big deal. We live in a world with soulmates. If he doesn’t want to answer, he doesn’t have to.” 

Stan debated answering. He’d never had a problem discussing the idea of soulmates. The problem was it always became more personal. That would lead to Stan trying to  awkwardly change the subject. He wished Patty were here right now. She’d become a master at changing on the topic. 

“ I think you’re right, Bev. Soulmates  are made , it’s not a guarantee.” 

“See,” Bev laughed. “Ask her out, worst thing that happens is it doesn’t go well. Or better yet, ask out that guy that you’ve been crushing on for flipping ever.” 

Stan tried not to look too relieved at the change of topic. Stan tried to keep up with Bev and Mike’s conversation, but there were too many names he didn’t recognize. He was fine with enjoying his lunch and their company though. By the end of lunch, he’d almost forgotten that he’d met Bev and Mike the night before. 

* * *

Stan couldn’t believe he agreed to come. The bar that Bill had brought him to was loud and crowded. Stan could  barely hear Ben yelling next to him.  It definitely wasn’t his scene, especially since his usually Friday night  was spent reading in his apartment . 

Bill and Ben had invited them out for their guys night, something they did once a month. They’d apologized about Mike’s absence, as he had a date that night. Stan wondered who he ended up asking out. Richie and Eddie,  apparently , had  been banned from guys night. As much as Stan wanted to find out what they’d done, he let the comment pass without saying anything. 

“Sorry, this isn’t usually where we go. We like to go to this quiet bar near the apartment.” 

“Yeah, b-but Audra recommended this p-place.  I think s-she came on a less b-busy night.”

“It’s fine,” Stan yelled, knowing he was going to lose his voice after this. 

He took a sip of his beer, looking around again. The bar reminded him of the bar he used to go to with his ex. Not that he ever enjoyed going. It should have been a red flag, but Stan kept trying to convince himself it was going to work out. Which was exactly what he was starting to tell himself about Richie and Eddie.

“Did Bev ever get upset when all five of you would go out without her?” Stan asked, trying to distract himself from that train of thought.

“We didn’t start doing this until after Bill started dating Audra, so the two ended up having a girl’s night.” 

Stan looked at his drink, not sure what to talk about.  Normally he’d ask how they all knew each other, but they’d talked about that when they first met. Richie, Eddie, and Bill had known each other since kindergarten. Richie met Bev in their gender studies class. Bill met Audra and Ben in his poetry class. Mike and Eddie had  been involved with the same student organization.  Eventually they all started hanging out together. 

Luckily Ben and Bill were better at small talk. They were talking about their jobs. He already knew what they did, but it was nice hearing them talk about it.  Ben had  passionately talked about his internship before Bill told Stan about the first course he’d failed in college . 

“So, you’ve both always kind of known what you wanted to be.”

“I guess so,” Ben shrugged. “I knew I was good at building things.” 

“And I was always writing. When I was a s-senior, I wrote the p-play the theatre group performed.”

They fell back into silence. Stan wanted to learn more about them, but it was so loud Stan could  barely think. He was about to ask if they could go somewhere else when someone ran into his chair, spilling his drink all over Stan. He looked down at his soaking shirt before turning back to Bill and Ben. 

“Let’s go,” Ben said, gesturing towards the door. 

Bill paid their tab before joining them. Stan trying to wring out his shirt, but felt like everything was  just getting stickier.  Eventually , he dropped his hands  helplessly . Ben looked at him  sympathetically , but there wasn’t much they could do. 

“How about next time we go to the usual place?” Bill laughed as they started walking towards their building. 

He knew Bill was implying that he and Ben should stick to their usual place, but Stan still had to suppress a smile.  No matter who he spoke to in the group, which he’d learned called themselves the Losers Club, he felt like they were including them . He felt like he belonged. 

Ben was telling them about how Bev had decided to surprise him at work yesterday.  Apparently , she’d ended up sharing the elevator with his supervisor’s boss. She’d ended up charming her so much that they’d  been invited to dinner with the boss and her husband. 

“Sorry about how the n-night ended, Stan.” Bill rubbed the back of his neck when they stopped at his floor. 

“No, it’s fine, I had a nice time barring the spill. Thank you again for inviting me.” 

“Yeah, I’ll text you n-next time we go.” 

They said goodbye and Stan walked back to his apartment. He made up his mind then. He couldn’t tell Richie or Eddie about his names. He could see himself being close with all the Losers and couldn’t risk losing that. Especially if there was no guarantee. 


	3. Richie and Eddie

Stan woke up to someone knocking on his door. The last few months had been difficult. The more time he spent with Richie and Eddie the more he fell for them. Not only that, he started to feel closer to all the other Losers.

Audra and Bev had invited him to their last girl’s night. At first Stan felt uncomfortable, but Bev promised him it wouldn’t be weird. They’d ended up getting drunk and playing board games while bitching about past relationships. They’d even decided to have movie nights so they wouldn’t interfere on guy’s night, which Stan was now permanently invited to.

Stan started going to the Farmer’s Market with Mike. Stan almost envied Mike’s new relationship. Every other Saturday Mike and his boyfriend would cook dinner together. Stan half wished he had a relationship like that.

Bill had invited him to join his book club, and Stan happily agreed. Despite Richie making fun of the two, it was one of Stan’s favorite nights of the month. Ben and Stan made a point of going somewhere every Sunday morning. Ben liked viewing the architecture and Stan liked looking for different birds in the city. It was a no pressure time for them to enjoy their hobbies.

And then there was Eddie and Richie. For the first month, Stan had tried not making plans with either of them, especially if the other was there. It was easier to feel like he didn’t belong when the two were together. They fit so well together, that Stan almost didn’t notice his feelings. Almost.

But Eddie and Richie had invited him to brunch and then Richie got called into work. Going to brunch with Eddie had felt like the most natural and most unnatural thing he’d ever done. He felt like they were on a date and that things were going well. Then he would remember Richie and realize that he was the weird neighbor fantasizing about a relationship.

Stan stopped talking to them after that. It’d been a week. He couldn’t bring himself to look either in the eye. He’d been moping in his apartment, cleaning and recleaning. Stan was even ignoring the messages from the other Losers. He wasn’t falling for them, he wasn’t.

The banging didn’t stop. Stan sighed, rinsing the final cup before going to open the door. It was Eddie. Of course, it was Eddie. He wouldn’t have let Stan slip out of his life without a word. Stan pulled the door open, holding a dish towel in his hand. Eddie looked pissed.

“What the hell?” Eddie demanded, crossing his arms. Stan knew he should think Eddie looked intimidating but seeing Eddie like that was oddly attractive. “Did I do something? Because honestly, I thought we had a nice time last week and then you went completely off the radar.”

Stan debated what he should say, but instead stepped aside without a word. Eddie gave him a look of disbelief before pushing past him into Stan’s living room. He crossed his arms again, not sitting down. Stan wasn’t sure what to say. He’d rather have Eddie yell at him some more.

“We did have a nice time.”

“Great.”

They stared at each other. Stan didn’t speak until he realized Eddie wasn’t going to. “I’m sorry. I’ve been dealing with some stuff.”

Eddie looked like he was debating telling Stan off and telling him it was okay. Eventually he sighed, dropping onto Stan’s couch. He gestured for Stan to join him. Stan sat on the edge of his chair, not relaxing into it. They were sitting in silence for what felt like an hour before Eddie spoke.

“We don’t have to talk about it. I just, I don’t want you to hate me.” Stan blinked, unable to hide the look of surprise on his face. “Because I liked spending time with you.”

“Me too,” Stan rushed to say, “I like spending time with you too.”

Eddie sighed again, finally looking comfortable. He smiled at Stan and Stan felt his heart rate increase. He shouldn’t have answered the door, he should have let Eddie think he hated him. That would have made this whole thing easier. Stan couldn’t do it again; he couldn’t spend a week without talking to Eddie or Richie.

“Let’s go,” Eddie announced standing. Stan looked up at him in surprise. “If you like spending time with me, we’re going to go spend time together.”

“What do you want to do?” Stan asked hesitantly.

“I want fresh pasta and want to go to the Farmers Market for vegetables.”

Stan’s heart soared and his stomach dropped. He wanted nothing more than to do exactly that. But it came with the painful reminder that it wasn’t anything more than two neighbors cooking lunch. Because one of those neighbors was in a happy relationship with his soulmate.

Eddie stuck his hand out to pull Stan from the chair. Stan looked up at him before taking his hand. Screw it. It’s not like he had to look on the logical side of things. Nothing would ever happen between Eddie and him. He could live in happy denial.

* * *

“How do you know if tomatoes are ripe?” Eddie asked, staring intently at the tomato in his hand. Stan shrugged, setting down the tomato he was holding. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

Eddie picked up one of the bags of pasta. He wasn’t sure what type he wanted. He wasn’t the best cook in the world. Mike had told him that they sold fresh pasta here and he needed to say something that would get Stan out of his apartment.

The last week had been miserable. He’d gotten used to spending time with Stan and he loved every second of it. It’d gotten to the point that he felt like he was dating Stan. Which is exactly why he should have been fine with Stan ignoring him. He wasn’t and neither was Richie.

Like Eddie, Richie was having a hard time with Stan dropping out of their lives. They’d spent several nights talking about the possibility of Stan being the Stanley tattooed onto their wrists. Both of them had admitted to developing feelings for Stan but knew it would lead to nothing. If Stan were the Stan, he would have said something. Right?

He paid for a random bag, not caring what it was. He’d convinced Stan to come out and cook lunch with him. The pasta was the least important part. Eddie thanked the person and turned to Stan. He was staring at a bird in one of the nearby trees. Eddie bit back a smile looking at him concentrating. No matter how serious Stan seemed, Eddie found him charming.

“Stan?”

Eddie didn’t realize how close he’d gotten to Stan until Stan turned around and took a step towards him. He went to step back but knew he wasn’t going to get his footing him time. Stan reached out and grabbed his arms to stop him. Eddie gasped, looking up at Stan. He wanted nothing more than for Stan to kiss him in that moment. For the briefest moment, he thought Stan might.

“Sorry,” Stan whispered, not moving.

Stan eyes flicked down to Eddie’s mouth before returning to his eyes. Eddie was about to lean closer when someone honked their horn. The two of them sprang apart, not looking at each other. Fuck. Richie and he had never talked about what they would do if Stan liked them back.

“Did you,” Stan cleared his throat, “did you find your pasta?”

“Yup,” Eddie nodded, holding up the pasta bag.

Eddie couldn’t bring himself to look at Stan. He knew that one glance and his knees would go weak. Stan probably looked flustered. He’d be blushing as he tried to avoid Eddie’s eye contact. Was he thinking about if they had kissed? If they hadn’t heard the horn. Eddie mentally kicked himself for thinking that.

“We should go,” Eddie coughed.

The walk back to their house was awkward. Neither of them spoke, except to comment on things they saw. Eddie had to save this. If Stan felt too awkward, he might blow Eddie off and go back to ignoring all the Losers.

“Are you excited for some fresh pasta and vegetables?”

“Well, I was thinking–”

“No,” Eddie interrupted. “You are not bailing on me Stanley.”

He stopped in the street, forcing Stan to look at him. The light was hitting the curls in his hair perfectly. It took all of Eddie’s self-control not to run his fingers through it. For a second he wondered if Stan was as reactive as Richie when someone pulled his hair.

“I’m not bailing on you,” Stan smiled, “I wanted to know if we’re cooking at my apartment at yours.”

“Well, we could cook at yours, if you don’t mind.”

Eddie had only been in Stan’s apartment once besides today. He hadn’t really taken the time to look at it though. When he first visited, it was clear Stan had just moved in. He wondered if it would look the same. Knowing Stan, it would.

Stan seemed in a better mood after agreeing to go back to his apartment. As Eddie expected, it looked almost the same. There were a few more photos of Stan with a very pretty blonde girl. Eddie examined the photos as Stan started pulling the groceries out of bags.

“That’s Patty. She’s my closest friend.” Friend, not girlfriend. “You should meet her sometime. You and the other Losers. I think you’d like her.”

Eddie smiled thinking that Stan wanted him to meet his closest friend. He turned around to see Stan staring at him. There was a cutting board with a knife on it and a few pans sitting on the stove. When Stan realized Eddie was staring back, his gazed dropped to the sink and he started washing his hands.

Cooking with Stan was more fun than Eddie expected. He was used to Richie, who would throw food at Eddie whenever he could. Stan was more organized and did his best to clean as they went. Now he realized why Richie would throw food at him while they cooked. Which may be why Eddie threw a noodle at Stan.

Stan turned in surprised, blinking at Eddie. Eddie bit his lip, trying not to laugh. “You’re supposed to throw the noodle to see if it sticks.”

“You could have just eaten one.”

Eddie rolled his eyes before turning to look in the cabinets for plates and cups. He placed the plates on the table before standing on his toes to grab the cups. They were just out of his reach and he ended up pushing them further back in the cabinet.

“Why do you put your cups on that shelf? It should be things that you don’t use very often,” Eddie grumbled. “Think you could help, Stanley?”

Eddie was about to move out of the way when one of Stanley’s hands landed on his hip. He smelt Stan’s cologne as he reached around Eddie to grab two cups. Before Eddie had time to breathe, Stan was stepping away.

“Honestly, I put them up there and figured I’d move them once I was here for a while. I haven’t thought about moving them since.”

“Right,” Eddie said, grabbing the cups from Stanley and walking towards his table. The last thing Eddie wanted was for Stan to see how flustered he’d gotten from something so simple.

* * *

The moment Stan felt Eddie freeze under his touch, he realized he went too far. For a moment, he’d forgotten they weren’t dating. After the almost kiss at the farmers market, Stan was ready to bolt and never talk to Eddie again, but Eddie didn’t seem fazed. Cooking with him felt natural. He didn’t even think about reaching over Eddie to grab the cups.

Stan stepped back, trying to clear his head. He quickly told Eddie about the cups, trying to keep his voice casual. Eddie murmured in response, taking the cups from him. He walked to the table, not making eye contact, but Stan could see the flush of color on his cheeks.

He put the pasta on the plates before joining Eddie. Stan ignored the fact that Eddie had moved his chair closer to Stan’s, so close that their knees kept bumping under the table. He had a hard time concentrating on anything after Eddie took his first bite and practically moaned before whispering so fucking good.

Stan was certain someone was punishing him. He didn’t know why, but they were. Eddie had stopped moving his leg away from Stan every time he bumped Stan’s. Stan’s leg was on fire where Eddie was touching him. Stan was shaking so much he could barely lift his fork. He was being punished and that’s why he couldn’t climb into Eddie’s lap and kiss him breathless.

“Are you okay?” Eddie asked. Stan’s fork fell to the plate. “You seem lost in thought.”

That was an understatement. “I really enjoyed today.”

Eddie beamed in response. “Me too. Maybe next time you won’t cut me out of your life for no reason.”

Stan wanted to tell him there was reason. That he was falling for him and couldn’t keep pretending they were only friends. That both his name and his boyfriend’s name were etched into Stan’s wrist. That he’d spent years wondering what they’d be like and they were better than he could imagine.

Eddie’s phone chimed and the two of them jumped apart. Stan couldn’t remember when they’d gotten so close. Stan glanced at Eddie’s phone, feeling guilty when he read Richie’s name. He shouldn’t feel guilty. He hadn't done anything.

“I’ve got to go.” Eddie looked down at the half-eaten plates of pasta.

“Don’t worry about cleaning,” Stan waved him off.

“We should do this again. I’ll clean up,” Eddie said.

“Sounds great,” Stan said leaning down to pick up Eddie’s plate.

Eddie pushed his chair back. Eddie kissed him before saying goodbye and walking out. Stan froze, plates in hand, as he stared at the door. It couldn’t mean anything. Eddie must have done it without thinking. It was something he did when he and Richie were together and that’s all. Stan set the plates in the sink. What if it meant something more?

* * *

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Eddie whispered while he shut his apartment door. “Shit, shit.”

“You okay?” Richie called from the couch.

“No, I am absolutely not okay.”

Richie knew that tone. Eddie had done something that he was going to overthink for the rest of the afternoon. The problem is Eddie either freaked out about something completely miniscule that didn’t matter in the long run or something that was completely out of his control.

“Is this a I accidentally told the cashier to enjoy their food too freak out or something worse?”

“Something way worse.”

Richie shut the tv off, standing up to talk to Eddie. He was pacing around the kitchen, pulling at his hair. Richie wrapped his arms around him from behind, listening to Eddie murmur to himself. Whatever was bothering Eddie, it couldn’t be that bad.

“Did someone sneeze on a door handle?”

Eddie blanched. “I kissed him.” Richie couldn’t help but stiffen at the words. “No, no, no. Not like, not some random dude. I had lunch with Stan, and I rushed out to leave and kissed him without thinking. I don’t know it just felt right, like when I leave in the morning. I didn’t even process it happened until I was already in the hall.”

“He didn’t say anything?” Eddie shook his head before stepping out of Richie’s arms. “I’ll try and talk to him.”

“What’s he going to say? Hey Richie, your boyfriend is running around kissing random guys.”

Richie laughed. He knew Eddie was freaking out, but it really wasn’t that bad. Hell, he’d been flirting with Stan since he first laid eyes on him and it never seemed to bother Stan. Sometimes he even felt like Stan was flirting back.

“No, but at least we’ll know if he’s going to lock himself in his apartment again.”

Eddie grumbled something, but Richie was able to convince him it was a good idea. Luckily Eddie was going to Bev’s, otherwise he would have spent the rest of the night freaking out. About an hour after Eddie left, Richie changed and went to Stan’s apartment. Stan opened on the first knock.

As always, the apartment looked immaculate. Richie had never been inside, but he knew Stan was like Eddie and always cleaning. He leaned against the doorframe, hoping Stan invited him in. Stan looked as stressed out as Eddie had.

“What are you doing tonight?” Stan opened and closed his mouth a few times. “I want to show you something.”

“I don’t know Richie. I’ve got stuff to do.”

“I’m pretty sure whatever book you’re reading can wait and,” Richie handed Stan the travel mug he was holding, “I brought you tea.”

Richie waited until Stan sighed and grabbed his coat before moving from the doorway. If someone had told him he’d have feelings for Stan when they first met, he would have laughed. Yet here he was, happy to have an excuse to spend time with him without one of the other Losers. Unlike Eddie, Richie hadn’t had a moment with Stan alone.

Eddie and he had talked about the possibility of Stan being the Stanley. Richie wasn’t sure though. It could just be the fact that Eddie liked him, and Stan was cute. At least now Richie might be able to see if they had some kind of connection.

“This has to be the world’s shittiest tea,” Stan murmured.

They were halfway to Richie’s work. His hands were clasped around the mug as if trying to keep them warm. There was a sharp chill. Richie reminded himself he couldn’t reach out and take Stan’s hand. He kept them balled in his coat pocket.

“Maybe you can teach me how to make it sometime.”

“You pour hot water on a tea bag and wait the recommended time.”

“I don’t know Stanny, I might need you to wrap your arms around me and guide my movements.”

Stan glared at him, but Richie could see he was trying not to smile. It was infuriating how adorable it was. Richie knew he should spend this time getting to know Stan, but he wasn’t sure how to do that. It was easier to just say something he thought was funny and light. That didn’t feel right though, so he stayed silent.

By the time they’d walked to Richie’s work, he was frozen. Stan was shaking and clenching his teeth to keep them from clattering. Richie opened the door and ushered him inside. Without explaining, he rushed to the break room where he knew there was a couple of extra blankets. He also poured two cups of coffee to warm them up.

“I expected it to be noisier,” Stan said when Richie handed him the mug.

“During the day it can get busy. I’m just glad it’s Sandy’s night otherwise there wouldn’t have been coffee made.” Stan hummed in response. “Not that I couldn’t have thought of other ways to warm you up.”

Stan coughed into his mug, looking away from Richie. The blush returned to his face. Richie almost asked what he was thinking about, but figured he’d play it safe for now. Once they were done with the coffee, Richie washed out the mugs and had Stan follow him to the stairs. Richie could sense his hesitancy but kept walking.

He pushed the door open to the roof and held it open for Stan. Stan walked out slowly but stopped once he was out of range of the door. Richie knew Stan was wondering why he was brought to a random roof in the middle of winter. Richie plugged in the lights in the nearest outlet and the rooftop lit up. Stan didn’t speak at first, just walked around before crossing to the edge. He leaned against it, staring out towards the rest of the city.

“It’d be really nice if it weren’t so cold.”

Richie stopped himself from hugging Stan from behind and resting his chin on his shoulder. He stepped next to Stan, closer than necessary, and leaned against the roof edge. Richie had only been up here a once or twice since it’d been redone, and it’d been during the day. The silence and lights of the city at night were amazing.

“Like I said, I know a few ways to warm you up.”

Stan waited a moment before speaking. “I’m waiting.”

“Don’t tempt me. I don’t think my boyfriend would like it much.”

Richie felt he air change around him. Shit. He shouldn’t have mentioned Eddie. Stan was probably thinking about how Eddie had kissed him earlier. Richie wished he could tell him it didn’t matter. It wasn’t even a real kiss. It could be chalked up to a habit Eddie had. But they both knew it wasn’t that.

“Speaking of Eddie,” Stan started. Richie could tell he was choosing his words carefully. “What does he think of this set-up?”

“I, uh, I actually haven’t brought him here yet. Some of the interns set it up a few weeks ago before it snowed. There just hasn’t been a time to show him. Think he’d like it?”

“Yeah, I do,” Stan answered quickly. “I mean, I don’t know him that well.”

“Stan,” Richie said quietly. He waited for Stan to look at him. Had one of them moved closer? Stan felt inches away from him. The snow was starting to land in Stan’s hair, and it reflected the lights. He wanted nothing more to run his hand through it and pull him closer. “Are you cold? I’m cold.”

He understood what Eddie had meant. Something just felt right with Stan. It was the same way Richie felt around Eddie. The same feeling he had that made him ask Eddie out. He and Eddie needed to talk more in depth about this. No more what ifs.

* * *

“Stan.”

There was a softness in Richie’s voice that scared Stan. Richie wasn’t about to joke about something or hit on him. Did he want to talk about what had happened earlier? He knew it was a mistake. Richie could tell him a million times. What if he told Stan to stay away? That’d be ridiculous. It was a habit Eddie had and Stan would make sure Richie knew.

He turned, looking up at Richie. He wasn’t annoyed or angry. It was the same look Eddie had given him at the farmers market. A look that someone did not give their platonic neighbor. Richie stepped back suddenly, and Stan felt like someone poured ice water over him.

“Are you cold? I’m cold.”

Stan didn’t speak, all he could do was nod. He hadn’t been cold. He’d forgotten they were outside even. He was misreading things, letting his imagination convince him Richie and Eddie weren’t just friends. He followed Richie back to the entrance and waited while he put the blanket back.

“Do you want to call an uber?” Stan asked when Richie got back. He told himself Richie didn’t look disappointed when he asked. “It’ll be warm and quicker.”

The ride back to their apartment was awkward. Richie kept trying to make suggestive jokes, but Stan brushed them off. He kept his phone in his hand, ready to call Patty the second he was out of Richie’s company. His door wasn’t even closed by the time she picked up.

“Is something wrong? You never call after nine.”

“I want you to set me up with that guy from your work.”

Patty was silent for so long Stan thought she’d hung up. “What happened to Mr. and Mr. perfect?”

Stan told Patty everything. How he’d thought maybe something could happen, but the last day reminded him nothing ever would. How the moment something was about to happen, they’d stop and shut it down. At least if he started dating, Stan could pretend to be moving on until he actually did.

“I’ll talk to him tomorrow.”


	4. The Date

Stan felt like throwing up. He shouldn’t be here, he wasn’t ready. He tapped on the table, deciding if he should leave before Ed showed up. Edward, the guy Patty set him up with. She’d told Stan about him a few times, but it never felt right. He’d been in a panic when he’d texted Patty and regretted it since. This was a good thing though. At least, that’s what he’d been telling himself.

He rubbed the name on his wrist, glad he was wearing long sleeves. This could be _the_ Edward; he just had to wait and see. _Why did he come to the restaurant early?_ He thought he’d be less nervous here, but every second made him more worried.

 **Stan Uris:** _I’m freaking out a little._

**Patty Blum:** _of course you are. just breathe. you’ve got like five minutes before he shows_

**Patty Blum** : _he’s a great guy and even if it doesn’t work out you’ll have fun. but I swear to god if you bail on him._

 **Stan Uris** : I’m not going to bail.

“Sorry, am I late?” Stan looked up at the sound of the deep voice. He froze. The picture Patty showed him of Ed definitely didn’t do the guy any justice. “You are Stan, right?”

“Yes, yeah, I am,” Stan rushed to say. The guy smiled and it only made the guy cuter. “You’re not late, I’m just a ten minutes early kind of person. Or twenty-five,” Stan murmured the last part.

“Patty forewarned me this might happen and here I thought I might beat you.”

Stan wondered how much Patty had told Ed about him. He assumed it was more than she’d told him about Ed, which was essentially nothing. That hadn’t stopped him from sending her questions for the last week, trying to get more information. She wouldn’t break though, telling Stan that it was better he got to know Ed himself.

“So, how do you know Patty?” Ed asked, glancing over the menu.

Ed looked pretty relaxed. He kept glancing up at Stan, a soft smile remaining on his lips. He was slouched slightly. Stan, on the other hand, was extremely tense. He knew he was sitting rigidly, holding the menu so tight, his hands hurt.

“We’ve known each other since we were kids. Went to college together and everything.”

“You went to State too?” Stan nodded, setting his menu down. “Me too. That’s actually where I met Patty.”

“I thought you met at work.”

“That’s where I got to know her yeah. I went to a sorority party with a friend of mine and he immediately bailed to hook up with this girl he knew. I literally ran into her and we got to talking. Patty said her friend had left so we hung out for the night.”

Stan smiled, relaxing slightly. This was easy, he could talk about his relationship with Patty. He remembered Patty dragging him to party after party, despite his protests. They were never enjoyable, just a bunch of drunk frat boys doing stupid things.

“That’s actually how we connected at work. We started talking about this total dumbass that was there. His friend had dared him to jump off the roof into the pool to impress this guy.”

“Patty told me that. I was her friend that left. Didn’t he break his arm?”

“No, he broke the guy’s arm he was trying to impress. The other guy tried to stop him and slipped and fell into the pool. The roof kid was in my class the next semester, he as actually a pretty cool guy. And insanely smart. I’ll never forget that.”

“How did you not fall in love with him instantly? An intelligent guy who makes grand romantic gestures when drunk? I mean, I’m swooning now.”

“I still haven’t gotten over him. This is my first date since college. I’ve got to say, I was expecting a proposal by this point.”

Stan laughed, realizing that it didn’t matter if this date lead anywhere. At the very least, was going to have a nice time with Ed. They continued sharing stories about Patty after the waiter took their order. Stan had all but forgotten about Richie and Eddie, which had been the whole point of this date. The universe was apparently still against him though.

“Stan?” Stan looked up to see a very surprised, slightly angry looking Bev. She looked almost like she’d caught him doing something wrong. Ben smiled warmly but didn’t say anything. “Who’s this?”

“This is Ed, Ed this is Bev and Ben.”

Waiting for Bev and Ben to go to their table was the most awkward situation Stan could have imagined himself being in on that date. Bev was asking Ed a series of questions, almost like she was interrogating him. He could tell even Ben was trying to get her to stop towards the end.

“I am so sorry about that,” Stan whispered once they were out of earshot.

“It’s fine, my friends would be the same way.” Ed laughed, but Stan could tell he was uncomfortable.

Stan cringed. For a moment he wished he was more like Richie and able to make a joke to ease the tension. Hell, he even wished he was a bit like the guy that caused his crush to break an arm at sorority party. Ed took a drink of water, looking away from Stan as the waiter set down their food.

“I’m guess now would be the wrong time to propose?” Stan said hesitantly. This time Ed laughed, and Stan could almost see the tension release from his shoulders.

“You could always try with dessert. I have always wanted a diamond engagement ring in my champagne.”

Luckily the two of them fell back into easy conversation. This time Stan kept thinking about Eddie and Richie though. Why did Bev seem so upset about him being out with Ed? It’s not like he’d ever shared his feelings about Richie and Eddie. Unless they’d said something to her. Stan grabbed his drink, slamming the rest of it as if to tell himself not to go down that road. It wasn’t good for him.

“Do you want to get out of here?” Stan asked.

Ed glanced down at his half-eaten plate before shrugging. He drank the rest of his drink as Stan threw enough money on the table to cover both their meals and leave a generous tip. Screw it. He was going to make the most of this night with the great guy across from him, regardless of if he ended up doing something stupid.

* * *

“Patty’s probably going to think you killed me,” Stan practically giggled. He was almost drunk, but so was Ed. “I was supposed to tell her how it was going.”

“No shit, me too,” Ed pulled out his phone and showed it to Stan. “She even texted me to make sure it was going well.”

Stan read the text from Patty throwing his head back so far to laugh he almost fell off his chair. He’d expected Patty to text him at some point, but not to send the same text to Ed. Ed bolted forward, trying to stop Stan from falling. Instead, he ended up pulling them both to the ground.

“Maybe we should go?” Ed said, looking at the somewhat annoyed bar tender.

Stan let Ed pull him to his feet and lead him out of the restaurant. The air outside did wonders to sober Stan up, but he still felt giddy. He leaned closer into Ed; happy he had his arm around Stan’s waist. People had always told Stan that he didn’t appear drunk until he tried walking. His balance went out the window after a few drinks.

“Do you want me to walk you home?”

Stan nodded, not able to move his eyes from the sidewalk. Hopefully by the time they got to his apartment, he would be good enough to walk alone. They walked silently back. Surprisingly, Stan didn’t mind. It could be the alcohol, but Stan felt comfortable with Ed. The only problem was it was the type of comfort you have with a good friend.

Stan was able to walk by himself by the time he got back to his apartment. He was even starting to feel sober. He had a feeling that Ed felt the same way because an awkwardness started settling over them. The stopped outside of Stan’s door, neither of them wanting to be the one to speak.

“I had a good time.”

“Me too. I just,” Ed fell silent.

“Don’t think that proposal is coming?” Stan laughed softly. Ed smiled. “I’m glad Patty introduced us though.”

“Yeah, if you ever want to do this again let me know. See you around,” Ed winked, turning to go back down the hall.

Stan waved, before going to unlock his door. He froze when he saw Bev outside Richie and Eddie’s apartment. Stan felt his stomach drop. Richie and Eddie were staring at him in disbelief. Stan knew what the conversation must have sounded like. He rushed back into his apartment shutting the door as fast as he could.

He almost dropped his phone trying to call Patty. Right now, he wished he was still drinking at the bar. Or, at the very least, he wanted to be so drunk he would remember Eddie and Richie’s faces. He shouldn’t care, he really shouldn’t. But he did. He cared too much.

“Stan? Oh my god, how did it go? Isn’t Ed great? I knew you would hit it off.”

“Patty,” Stan practically yelled. “Ed is great, but we both agreed it wouldn’t go well. Okay? And he left and Richie and Eddie saw. I know, I know I shouldn’t care, but fuck, I do. You should have seen their faces. They’re going to hate me. I don’t, I –”

“I’ll be there in ten,” Patty cut him off.

Those ten minutes were the longest moments of Stan’s life. He was pacing around the room. His hair probably looked like a disaster from him pulling at it. Why did they have to see Ed leave? Why was everything against him?

The minute Patty walked into his apartment, he took the vodka bottle from her and started chugging. He really should have bought some after he drank the rest of his last bottle. Patty ripped it out of his hands. Stan coughed a few times, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What I don’t understand,” Patty said, once Stan had told her every single thing he could remember from the night, “is why it matters that they saw Ed here?”

“It wasn’t that they saw him, it was the look on their faces.”

“According to you, they don’t want to date you anyways. And even if they did, you wanted to move on. If that’s going to happen, they’re going to see you with someone.” 

They continued talking about it until they’d discussed every scenario and situation possible. Stan was having difficulty focusing on anything. He’d lost track of how much they’d drank, but he knew he probably wasn’t going to remember much after this. _Good_. This is exactly what he wanted. Tomorrow was going to be hell after how much he’d drank with Ed and then Patty, but he didn’t care.

“Okay, okay,” Stan interrupted the rant Patty was on. “We’ve talked about all this, but what should I do?”

“I say you should tell them,” Patty answered. Stan could tell she was trying not to slur her words.

“Patty, if they were _the_ Richard and Edward, they would have said something.” Patty raised an eyebrow in disbelief. “No really. You haven’t met him yet, but Richie, he, he would say something. He’s very, speak first, talk second. Wait. No. He’s speak first, think second,” Stan laughed.

“If you don’t tell them I will.” Stan rolled his eyes, thinking she wouldn’t. Drunk Patty, however, would absolutely do that. She jumped off the couch and rushed to the door. She started talking before he had time to process what was happening. “Just watch me.”

Stan chased after Patty as she ran towards Richie and Eddie’s apartment. He regretted telling her which one was theirs now. He grabbed her by the waist, trying to pull her away from the door. Patty gripped the handle of the door, so he couldn’t.

“Fuck, Patty, don’t do this. It’s one in the morning, they’re probably sleeping,” Stan hissed, trying to keep his voice low.

It didn’t matter. Patty was already banging on the door. Stan finally was able to pull Patty back towards his apartment. Apparently, nothing Stan did tonight mattered because the door in front of them flew open to reveal a confused, shirtless Richie.

* * *

Eddie groaned as he broke their kiss. “Who the fuck is banging on our door this early in the morning?”

Richie rolled off of Eddie. “I’ll get rid of them.”

Richie ran his hand through his hair, knowing it wouldn’t matter. It was going to look like Eddie had been pulling at if no matter what he did. The banging on the door had at least stopped, but Richie wanted to make sure they wouldn’t be interrupted again. He opened the door to see a very flustered Stan, pulling a very drunk girl away from the door.

“Stan?”

The girl stopped giggling and fighting Stan. Stan froze, eyes locking with Richie’s. It would have been amusing if it weren’t so confusing. That, and Richie suddenly felt jealous of the girl being held tightly against Stan’s chest.

“RICHIE!” Eddie practically moaned from their bedroom.

Stan squinted slightly when he glanced into the apartment and then his eyes landed on Richie’s chest. His eyes widened in understanding and checks flared red. Richie was still too dumbfounded by the situation to defuse any of the tension.

“Well? We came all this way Stan,” the girl finally spoke.

“Go, go,” Stan snapped, letting go of her. Richie could tell she was about to protest but stopped when she saw the look Stan gave her. She walked, almost in a straight line, back to Stan’s apartment. Stan sighed, looking at Richie once his door was closed. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t really think she was going to come over here.”

“Richie, what the hell is tak–” Eddie fell quiet when he saw Stan standing at the door.

Richie couldn’t ignore the way Stan’s eyes ran down Eddie before he bit his lip. He’s just drunk, Richie told himself. Anyone would look at Eddie like that in this situation. Eddie slipped his arms around Richie, leaning against him to look at Stan.

“I’m going to go,” Stan announced.

He didn’t seem to be as drunk as his friend, but then he turned back to his apartment. One of Stan’s feet caught on the other and he stumbled forward. Richie lurched out of Eddie’s arms to catch Stan before he faceplanted.

“I’m good, I’m good,” Stan murmured when Richie righted him.

He tried to push Richie’s arm away, but Richie didn’t loosen his grip. “I’ll be right back,” Richie said to Eddie. Eddie nodded, closing the door as Richie and Stan walked away.

“I really am fine,” Stan said, leaning closer into Richie.

“I know, I just couldn’t pass up the opportunity to feel you up.” Stan rolled his eyes at Richie’s comment. Richie didn’t care what he said knowing Stan wasn’t going to remember tomorrow. “No really. You just looked so cute all flustered, especially after realizing what Eddie and I were up to.”

Stan pushed Richie away when they got to his door. Richie made sure he was close enough to catch Stan if he fell again. Stan stumbled a bit when he opened the door but managed to find his footing. His friend was fast asleep on the couch. She probably had passed out the second her head hit the sofa. Stan didn’t walk towards his room, still gripping the handle of the door.

“Do you–”

“If I leave this spot, I’m going to fall,” Stan interrupted.

Richie couldn’t help but laugh. Richie never would have thought Stan was drunk by talking to him. He slipped an arm around Stan again, leading him towards the bedroom. Stan dropped to his bed, trying to unbutton his shirt. Despite being drunk, his posture was perfect. He frowned in concentration as he tried to unbutton the third button.

“I’ll get you some water,” Richie said hastily, not wanting to awkwardly watch Stan undress.

He had to open few cabinets before he found a cup. He took a few deep breathes before returning to Stan’s room. Stan was laying on his back with his eyes closed when Richie set the cup down. He was going to leave, but then Stan spoke.

“You’re lucky.” It was a soft hum that Richie barely heard. “You’ve found your soulmate.”

“Yeah, Eddie’s pretty great,” Richie agreed, “but, hey, you’ll find yours too.”

“Really? Because you’ve got the most perfect guy and Eddie’s got the world’s other most prefect guy and here I am. I can’t find either of my soulmates. Good or bad.”

Richie froze. Did he just say either of his soulmates? Did that mean Stan had two names on his wrists. Richie stared at Stan, but his arms were both covered. There’s no way he’d be able to check without making it obvious to Stan. Stan murmured something, pulling Richie from his thoughts.

“What? What did you just say Stan?”

“Goodnight Richie.”

* * *

“It’s Stan, Eddie,” Richie practically yelled when he entered their apartment.

Eddie jumped in shock, trying to steady the bowl of cereal he was eating. He looked over his shoulder at Richie. His legs were folded under him, with the bowl sitting between his legs. Richie smiled fondly at the sight of Eddie in one of his old t-shirts. He almost forgot the revelation he’d just had. _Almost._

“Yeah, no shit.”

“No, Stan is _the_ Stan. Like Stanley, Stan.” Eddie gave him an exasperated look, as if demanding Richie to get to the point. Richie pulled his sleeve up and pointed at his tattoo. “The fucking tattoo Stanley.”

Eddie rolled his eyes, turning back to the television as he ate. They’d discussed the possibility of Stanley being their other soulmate a number of times. In the short time they’d known Stan, they’d both developed feelings for him. Stan had always been very distant about past relationships and talking about soulmates when they came up. It wasn’t just with Richie and Eddie; it was all the Losers.

“Eds, I’m serious. He told me.” Eddie finally muted the tv and set his bowl on the coffee table before turning to face Richie. “After he called us both perfect.” Eddie didn’t speak, just glared at Richie. “He said, I can’t find either of my soulmates. Eddie, what are the odds?”

“Richie,” Eddie stood up and walked over to him, “don’t you think that if he had our names on his wrist, he’d have said something by now? Or at least at some point hinted at the fact that it was us?”

“We haven’t said anything. Besides, he did. I wasn’t there when you met him, but when you said my name for the first time remember how shocked he was?”

“Maybe he was shocked to see the guy who’d been flirting with him was in a relationship.”

“I have to tell him.”

“And if it’s not him?” Eddie demanded, crossing his arms. “What if it isn’t _the_ Stanley? I don’t want to lose whatever friendship or relationship or whatever we have with him because of a presumption. Besides, he’s clearly dating other people.”

Richie wrapped his arms around Eddie, pulling him closer. “Listen we can’t keep talking about what if. We have to tell him and if it’s not him, we’ll go from there. Besides, you heard Bev, there was nothing between those two.”

Eddie looked up at him. Richie could tell it wasn’t that he didn’t want Stan to know, he was just afraid. Richie knew the feeling. He didn’t want Stan to stop talking to them just because they freaked him out by the soulmate thing. Richie just knew that if he didn’t say something, he’d fall in love with him and never be able to say something.

“Good news is, if we aren’t his soulmates, our flirting may have worn him down anyways. After all he does think we’re the two most perfect guys.”

Eddie scoffed, finally hugging Richie back. “Your flirting.”

“Listen, you may be shit at it, but I know damn well what your flirting is like.” Richie started speaking in a sultry voice. “Stanley, I can’t quite reach the top shelf, would you be able to come over here and help me? Oh, you can just reach over me that’s fine. Oh no, did you cut your hand while cooking. Let me just take care of that Stanley.”

“Whatever, I do not flirt like that.”

Eddie dropped his arms, turning away from Richie. Richie could see him blushing and knew he was trying to hide it. He picked up his bowl and walked to the sink, without making eye contact with Richie. Richie followed him. Richie gripped his hips, pulling Eddie flush against him.

“Oh Stanley,” Richie moaned in Eddie’s ear.

He heard Eddie’s breath hitch before the bowl was dropped in the sink. Eddie turned around to glare at him. “Your flirting is absolute garbage. You do not get to make fun of me.”

“It worked on you.” 

“Oh, babe,” Eddie said, poorly imitating Richie. He leaned back against the counter, slowly looked Richie up and down, and smirked, “why don’t you come back to my place I can show you a few things while my boyfriend’s out.” Richie looked down at him, challenging him. Eddie rolled his hips before speaking again. “By the way there’s nothing in my pocket, I’m just happy to see you.”

At that, Richie threw his head back and laughed. Eddie joined him. When they stopped laughing, Richie looked down at Eddie and smiled. No matter what happened after talking to Stan, he’d have Eddie. With him, he could get through anything.


	5. Richie and Eddie’s Tattoos

Stan woke up to Patty tapping the side of his face. He batted her hand away, rolling to bury his face in a pillow. The only thing Stan wanted to do was sleep until his headache went away. Patty wasn’t going to let that happen though. She grabbed the pillow under his head and smacked his face.

“Stan, wake up.” Stan groaned in response. “Stan. Stan. Stan. I will keep doing this until you wake up.” Stan shifted enough to glare at her. “Drink some water, I’ve got to get going.”

“And you needed to wake me up because?” Stan snapped. Patty just moved the cup closer. “Fine. Thank you for the water. Although, I’m less grateful for the vodka this morning.”

Patty laughed as Stan took the cup. “How much do you remember from last night?”

Stan took a sip, trying to remember. He remembered going out with Eddie and calling Patty. After the first few shots, his memory was completely gone. The only thing he remembered was a weird dream of Richie being in his bedroom.

Patty sighed before standing up and stretching. “Yeah, me too. I did have a weird dream of us wrestling.”

“Never buy that brand again,” Stan groaned.

“Noted. I’ll see you tonight for dinner, love ya,” Patty called as she walked out of his room. Stan half mumbled a reply before falling asleep again. 

* * *

“This is a bad idea,” Eddie said. Richie rolled his eyes as he closed the door behind them. Eddie turned to walk backwards so he could look at Richie. “First, Stan is probably still asleep. Second, he’s going to be hungover. Third, we can’t just spring this on him, we need to, I don’t know, take him out to eat or something. Fourth, what if–”

Richie grabbed Eddie’s arms, stopping him. “I’m not just going to walk in and be like what up, here’s my tattoo. I’m going to ask him to dinner.”

Eddie didn’t respond. He didn’t know what to say. Richie looked scared, like he was going to take off running any second. It was rare Richie looked that vulnerable. Eddie nodded, suddenly feeling that if he didn’t go to Stan’s door, Richie would bail. As much as he didn’t want to risk any relationship they might have with Stan, he knew he meant too much to Richie to walk away now.

Without a second thought, Eddie spun around and marched up to Stan’s door. Richie was beside him by the time he knocked. The moments following felt like the longest and quietest of his life. He could practically hear his heart racing and feel Richie’s nerves. He grabbed Richie’s hand and squeezed, not looking away from the door. He let go as the door swung open.

“Patty?” Eddie asked in surprise.

Patty looked over her shoulder before stepping towards them and closing the door gently. She smiled softly. It was looking at a completely different person from yesterday. She shifted on her feet, not making eye contact with either of them.

“Hi. Um, I don’t think we’ve met,” Patty said holding out her hand awkwardly. “I mean, at least not formally. I’d like to start by saying sorry for anything I said last night.”

Richie laughed and Eddie could practically see the tension release from his shoulders. “Richie and you were fine last night. We were just hoping to check on Stan.”

“He’s hungover and probably sleeping again, so,” she paused, looking around, “but you know. I planned on coming back for dinner tonight at 6. Do you want to join us? It’ll be like an apology and a redo on meeting.”

Eddie and Richie exchanged a glance. Something seemed off about Patty’s offer. Something in her eyes made Eddie feel like she was up to something, but he didn’t know what. He couldn’t imagine what she’d be planning when inviting them to dinner. It wasn’t like Stan had any reason to be a part of it either. Richie half shrugged as if telling Eddie to go for it.

“Sure, we’d like that.”

“Great, see you then,” she called before going into the stairwell.

Eddie turned to Richie and crossed his arms. Richie chuckled before swooping to kiss him on the forehead, He shoved his hands in his pockets and spun towards the apartment. Eddie stomped after him, closing the door harsher than he intended.

“She’s up to something.”

“She’s probably hoping Stan will tell us whatever it was they were fighting about last night.” Richie poured a cup of coffee and handed it to Eddie. “Although, I didn’t really expect to talk to Stan with company.”

“We’re not telling him tonight,” Eddie snapped. Richie raised an eyebrow as he lifted his mug. “Fine, but not in front of Patty.”

* * *

Stan slept until four that day. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept that late. Considering he usually woke up by six, probably never. As annoyed as he’d been about Patty waking him up, he was glad he’d had some water. Which was one of the only reasons he got out of bed now.

After making his bed and some tea, Stan spent the next hour looking for his phone. At first, he thought it was the one under the couch, but it was just Patty’s. Patty’s phone with a text from his saying she’d accidentally grabbed his and would give it to him at dinner. Followed by one from ten minutes ago saying she wouldn’t be making dinner after all.

Stan groaned, setting the phone back on the counter. He knew she’d come by in the morning. He was more upset about not having anything to do for the evening. He already felt like he was going to spend the next few hours going over the last night. Especially trying to figure out what happened during his black out and in his dream.

He didn’t have time to think about it long before someone was knocking on his door. Stan looked at the phone, wondering for a moment if Patty had been kidding and that she was going to be coming over anyways. Whoever was at the door knocked again and Stan crossed the room with hesitation.

“I thought you weren’t coming tonig–” Stan froze when he saw Eddie and Richie standing at his door.

Nobody spoke. There was something fragile in the air that made Stan feel like even moving would ruin something. Richie was holding a bottle of wine and looked almost nervous. There was something endearing about seeing him without his usually cocky façade. Eddie looked equally scared and hopeful.

“I know you probably don’t feel like drinking, but Eds felt weird about coming to dinner without bringing something.”

Eddie jabbed his elbow into Richie’s side. “Don’t call me that and the wine won’t go bad.”

They fell silent again, just staring at Stan. He looked between them, still confused about what was going on. He stepped back, holding the door open. It felt like the only thing he could do. Richie strolled in setting the bottle on Stan’s counter. Despite seeming nervous, he did look more comfortable than both Eddie and Stan.

“Sorry, I don’t,” Stan started, closing the door, “why are you? Were we, did I?”

“She didn’t tell you.” Eddie whispered. He grabbed Richie’s hand, pulling him towards the door. “We’re so sorry. Patty invited us, but we’ll go.”

“I’m not leaving,” Richie said, planting his feet on the ground. “We’re talking about this.”

“Now is not the right time, Richie.”

“There’s never going to be a right time, Eddie.”

Stan’s eyes flicked between the two, trying to figure out what they needed to talk about, when suddenly he remembered standing at their door last night. Standing at their door, very drunk, staring at a shirtless Richie.

“I’m sorry,” Stan blurted out. They both froze, looking at him like they’d forgotten he was there. “Whatever I said last night, I didn’t mean it. I was drunk, I didn’t even remember going over there until now. If you don’t want to see me anymore, I get it.”

They fell quiet again. Stan wanted nothing more than to be asleep in his bed. Why did Patty have to invite them? If they’d come over to talk about last night, then Stan must have done something awful. There wasn’t going to be anything he could do to make up for it. Someone knocked on Stan’s door again, causing them to jump.

Stan opened the door to see a delivery kid. He confirmed it was Stan and let him know the food was already paid for before handing Stan the bag. He left without another word, leaving Stan speechless. Could this night get any stranger?

“We know about your tattoo, or, um, tattoos.

Stan dropped the bag of food, eyes growing wide. This couldn’t be happening. That’s why they were mad. Stan had said something last night or shown them and they wanted him to stay away from them. He felt sick and if his legs would move, he’d have run from the apartment.

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I should have said something, and I get it. I get that you never want to see me again. I promise, you won’t even know I live here,” Stan rambled as he started to pace.

Of course, they were freaked out. Who wouldn’t be? A neighbor they barely know has their names tattooed on them. He was odd enough to have two soulmates. That was enough to get people to stop talking to him, but having those names be theirs? He’s surprised they didn’t just text him to stay the hell away.

Stan felt arms wrap around him, grabbing his wrists. His head snapped up in surprise. Eddie was standing a few feet in front of him, looking at Stan like he was about to break. He felt calm with Richie holding him, comforted that they weren’t mad. Richie rubbed circles over Stan’s shirt where his tattoos were.

* * *

“I’m not leaving. We’re talking about this.”

Eddie’s head snapped up as he met Richie’s eyes. Eddie felt sick. “Now is not the right time, Richie,” he hissed.

Richie stared at him, looking both desperate and angry. Richie choked out his next sentence, the noise breaking Eddie’s heart slightly. “There’s never going to be a right time, Eddie.”

“I’m sorry.” Eddie turned to Stan. He’d forgotten that he was there, watching their exchange. “Whatever I said last night, I didn’t mean it. I was drunk, I didn’t even remember going over there until now. If you don’t want to see me anymore, I get it.”

Before Eddie had time to answer, someone knocked on Stan’s door. He wanted nothing more to tell Stan there wasn’t anything he’d done. Well, except turn their world completely upside down. But he didn’t. He was at a loss for words as Stan took the food from the delivery person.

Like usual, Richie wasn’t at a loss for words. “We know about your tattoo, or, um, tattoos.”

The bag of food fell from Stan’s hands. Eddie felt his heart stop. The names on Stan’s wrists weren’t theirs. He just happened to have two names. He couldn’t do this. He couldn’t leave now and pretend it wasn’t a big deal. _Fuck._ Why did they agree to do this?

“Fuck, I’m sorry. I should have said something, and I get it. I get that you never want to see me again. I promise, you won’t even know I live here.”

Eddie watched Stan start pacing, unable to help him. He couldn’t think of anything to say to make him feel better. He stepped closer, wanting to stop him and tell him it was okay. But it wasn’t. Them not being soulmates wasn’t going to be okay.

Richie stepped behind Stan, stopping him from pacing. Stan visibly relaxed at his touch. Eddie took a deep breath before pushing up his sleeves and holding his arms up so Stan could see the tattoos. He was shaking so badly he wasn’t sure if Stan would even be able to read them.

“No, but,” Stan said.

Richie dropped Stan’s arms, showing him the same tattoos. Before Eddie realized what was happening, Stan had stepped out of Richie’s reach and was on the other side of the room. He ran his hand through his hair as he started pacing.

“Stan, Stan, talked to us.”

“We didn’t want to just drop this on you,” Eddie started to explain, “we’ve just been thinking you could be _the_ Stanley for a while. And we didn’t know how much longer we’d be able to hide it and after what you said to Richie.”

Eddie knew he was rambling, but he didn’t know what else to do. Stan was looking more and more frantic as he processed everything. Why wasn’t Richie speaking? This was his area of expertise. Eddie was just going to make it worse. Stan stopped suddenly.

“I can’t do this. This, this can’t happen.” Eddie felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He managed to catch himself on the couch as his knees buckled. Richie looked closed to vomiting. “I mean, you’re together. You’ve _been_ together.”

* * *

Richie’s world stopped. He couldn’t be wrong. He’d heard Stan last night. He knew, _he knew_ , that their names were on Stan’s wrists. It was the only possible situation. Eddie was rambling and he wanted to say something but for one of the few times in his life he was at a loss for words.

Stan stopped, looking at them. “I can’t do this. This, this can’t happen.” Richie debated running to his apartment. He was going to throw up from nerves and needed to find a way out of the room. “I mean, you’re together. You’ve _been_ together.”

“Wait,” Richie spluttered, “Wait. Are you saying that you won’t give this a shot because we’re dating?”

“Yes. I mean, I’ve thought about this. I’ve wanted to try it, but I can’t. I’ll always be like a third wheel. It’ll be Richie and Eddie. And Stan.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Richie laughed.

“What’s wrong with you?” Eddie snapped.

“What’s wrong with me? Really?” Richie turned to Eddie. “You’re the one that has been swooning over him for months. Do you really think it’ll be me and you? And Stan? Come on Eds, it’d be Stan, Eddie, and Richie. You know it and I know it.”

“First of all, do not call me that. Second, I know it’s not going to be us and him, but it doesn’t matter what we think. Obviously, Stan’s concerned so we have to focus on that. Lastly, I have not been swooning”

“Oh, you love it when I call you Eds and trust me I know when you’re swooning.”

“You just think you know everything. I’m Richie, and I know what everyone else feels and thinks all the time.”

“Is that supposed to be me?”

“No, it’s the other Richie in the room? You know, for someone so smart, you can be a real idiot.”

“For someone so cute you can be a real–”

“Can I interrupt?” Stan asked. Eddie and Richie fell quiet as they turned their focus back to Stan. “I know you wouldn’t intend to make me feel that way, but I would. Soulmates or not.”

Eddie nodded, sighing as he dropped on Stan’s couch. He looked ready to give up, like there was nothing they could do to change Stan’s mind. But there had to be. Richie wasn’t going to ignore whatever he was feeling and throw away any opportunity he had to be with Stan. Not that he could ignore his feelings. He’d tried that with Eddie and failed within a day.

“What if we both date you?” Richie asked. Stan’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Like Stan and Eddie and Stan and Richie. Then you can develop that relationship with both of us. And when, or if, you’re ready we can try Stan and Eddie and Richie.” Richie didn’t want to say the next part, but he knew he had to. “Or if you decide that you just want to date Eddie, then I’m okay with that. Or if Eddie just wants to date you.”

“Richie–”

“No, Eddie I’m serious.” He looked at Eddie. “I love you so much. I can’t be the one to stand in between you and happiness. Besides, I’ll be fine.” Richie grinned gesturing to himself. “Have you seen me? I’ll be able to get dates in no time.”

Eddie gave Richie a half-hearted smile, like he could see behind Richie’s joke. Because Eddie could always see the truth behind Richie’s jokes. If Eddie decided that he’d rather date Stan, it would completely ruin him.

“So,” he said, wanting to take the focus off of him. “What do you say, Stan?”

“Is that how these things work?”

“Who cares? If this makes you feel better and is worth a shot, let’s do it.”

Richie watched as Stan contemplated it. This had to work. He didn’t want to think of the alternative. He loved his relationship with Eddie, but now it just felt like something was missing. It felt like a sarcastic, curly-haired accountant was missing.

“Eddie, are you okay with this?” Stan asked.

“Of course.”

“Alright,” Stan sighed, “I guess we can try it.”


	6. Stan and Richie's First Date

“Guess I’ll go then,” Eddie smiled. He stood, ignoring the confused looks crossing Stan and Richie’s faces as he walked to the door. “Enjoy your first date.”

“Wait –” Stan and Richie stood at the same time, but Eddie closed the door.

Richie spun on his heels, running a hand through his hair. It reminded Stan of when they first met, and he felt his heart beating faster. Stan quickly realized it wasn’t from how Richie looked. How could he be on a date with Richie? Richie, his cute, funny-if-you-squint, neighbor that was living with his boyfriend.

“So, what did Patty order for dinner?” Richie asked, picking up the forgotten food.

Stanley watched in stunned silence as Richie started going through his cupboards. He pulled out two plates and silverware before walking back to the couch. Richie flopped on the floor and started scooping rice out of one of the containers. How could he be so casual and at ease right now? Why was he acting like this was a normal situation?

“Are you just going to watch me eat?” Richie asked, not looking up from the plates he was preparing.

Stan grumbled, grabbing a pillow from the couch. He debated where to sit, not wanting to sit too far away or too close. He wished he could be more casual about this like Richie. Stan could already hear Patty laughing when he told her about the night.

“I don’t bite,” Richie smirked, grabbing the pillow and setting it next to him.

“Original.” Stan rolled his eyes, sitting down. He crossed his legs, accepting the fork Richie handed him. Despite the food being delicious, Stan couldn’t enjoy it. He kept sneaking looks at Richie. Richie caught him every time and would let Stan know it by winking or biting his lip. By the time they were done eating, the blush on Stan’s face felt permanent.

Richie picked up the plates before Stan had a chance to. He took them to the kitchen and started washing them. Stan followed with the takeout containers, putting the remaining food away. He leaned against the counter. Richie turned around mirroring Stan, his sleeves now rolled up. Stan’s eyes drifted down to his wrists.

“I don’t remember last night.” Richie raised an eyebrow. “I mean I obviously said something that made you come over, but I, I don’t know what.”

“Just that you can’t find either of your soulmates.” Stan sighed, that wasn’t bad. He nodded as Richie started walking back towards the couch. “And that Eddie and I were the world’s most perfect guys.”

Stan felt his eyes widen as he watched Richie flop onto the couch. Richie grinned, watching him. Stan could tell he was about to continue, so he cut him off. “At least I didn’t call a complete stranger an angel.”

“Yeah, but I wasn’t wrong about that.” Stan groaned, falling on the couch and burying his face. “Seriously though, you’re cute drunk. You’re cuddly, but still grouchy.”

“I am not grouchy.” Richie wasn’t going to let it go, so Stan sighed, grabbing the remote. “Let’s watch a movie. Do you like documentaries?”

“Shit, you really are eighty years old, aren’t you?”

“Oh, let me guess, you like b-list horror movies and raunchy comedy.”

“Do you have something against horror movies?”

“Besides every single one being predictable? Here’s a beautiful girl that all the guys like, but she obviously is with the leader of the group. Then something goes wrong, probably when the horny dude and dumb girl sleep together. There’s a comedic relief that won’t shut up and the one guy that tries to tell people how to avoid everything, but no one will listen.”

“You must have been fun in school.” Richie grabbed the remote and started imitating Stan. “Guys, we can’t go into the abandoned house. We should be studying for the test tomorrow. We can’t skip class, what if we get detention.” Stan glared at him. “We’ll watch a horror movie this time and if you can guess the ending, we’ll watch a documentary next time.”

_Next time._ Stan felt his heart rate increasing. There was something comforting about knowing Richie wasn’t ready to give up. He shouldn’t have to remind himself that Richie and Eddie were going to give up at the first chance, but he was. He didn’t want to, but he was.

Stan also didn’t want to agree to watching Richie’s movie, because the truth was, he hated horror movies, especially ones with jump scares. He’d watched one when he was too young with Patty and ever since he couldn’t make it through them. When his last boyfriend made him watch one, Stan had spent the entire time burying his face in pillow as he laughed at Stan.

He wasn’t going to tell Richie that though. Because Richie was the type of person to make fun of Stan. It was one movie; he could get through this. If things got too bad, he’d sneak away and look up the ending and maybe Richie would shut it off.

Stan’s planned worked for about ten minutes before the first jump scare. He dove behind Richie, burying his face in the couch cushion. He felt safer now that he was closer to Richie. He felt Richie tense though. Here it came. Richie was going to mock him. _Great first date._ But then the T.V. switched off. Stan leaned back, glancing up at Richie.

“I forgot, I’ve seen this one,” Richie shrugged. Stan hummed, looking down at his hands folded in his lap. Was he really not going to comment on Stan being a wimp when it came to horror movies? “Next time you can sit in my lap if that’ll make it easier,” Richie said wriggling his eyebrows.

“Actually, that seems a lot scary than a horror movie.”

Stan moved to stand up and Richie grabbed his wrist, pulling him back down into his lap. Stan gasped slightly, his legs landing on either side of Richie’s. He stared wide-eyed at Richie. Richie’s hands gripped Stan’s hips.

“You don’t seem scared.”

Stan’s eyes didn’t leave Richie’s when he whispered, “I’m terrified.”


	7. Stan and Eddie's First Date

Stan was staring at his ceiling. He’d been staring at his ceiling for the last few hours. He hadn’t slept well the night before. This is what he wanted, right? After Richie left, it felt too real though. Everything could fall apart now, and it was Stan that would be forgotten. Richie and Eddie would go back to how things were, and he’d have to start his life over, again.

He groaned, rolling out of bed. Patty had asked him to meet him before she went to work, and he regretted agreeing to it. Stan pulled a sweater on as he ran out the door. He was only working four-day weeks right now, so he might be able to go home and take a nap. Patty was already sitting down with a cup of tea for Stan.

“You need a haircut,” she scoffed, sliding the cup towards him and setting his phone down. “Or at least a good night’s sleep. You look like shit.”

“Have I ever told you I cherish these moments with you,” Stan said without smiling.

Stan took sip of the tea while looking at the messages on his phone. There were several from Richie and Eddie. Stan bit back a smile as he felt himself blush. Maybe he’d been worrying about nothing. Of course, the texts from Richie were mostly nonsensical, but Stan had a feeling that’s just how he texted.

“So, when do I get my thank you?” Stan’s eyes flicked up to Patty and she stood up. “You can send me flowers if you can’t find the words. I’ll see you soon.”

Patty left without waiting for Stan to comment. He was beyond grateful that she had to work. He wasn’t in the mood to have her analyze whatever relationship he now had with his neighbors. His neighbors that were dating. Neighbors that happened to be his soulmates. He groaned, letting his head fall against the table. What did he get himself into now?

He could practically smell Richie’s cologne mixing with the faintest hint of smoke. He could feel Richie’s hands gripping his hips. The feel of his hair as Stan ran his fingers through it. The smirked Richie gave him when he leaned against the door frame telling he could stay the night if Stan was still scared was burned into his memory.

Should he text Richie about last night? That’s what people did after a first date, right? Why was he so worried about this? This was his soulmate; it should be easy. It should make sense. Then again, his entire understanding of soulmates was based on having one soulmate. He couldn’t just respond to Richie’s texts and act like nothing had happened last night.

There should be rules for dating. Or a step by step instruction. _Something._ There had to be something that made sense, rules that made sense. Everything had rules and guidelines, things he could understand.

“Stan?” Stan lifted his head at the soft voice. As Eddie’s hand touched his, Stan met his eyes. “There’s coffee shops closer to our apartment than this. Complex. Our apartment complex. Not like our apartment, that we share. Just the complex, that our apartments are in. Where there are coffee shops near it.”

Stan couldn’t help but smile at Eddie’s rambling. “Yeah, there are closer coffee shops to our apartment _complex._ I was meeting Patty to get my phone back. Why aren’t you at one of the coffee shops near our apartment. Complex.”

Eddie sat down across from Stan. He was sitting rigidly, like he wasn’t sure if it was okay. Stan wish he knew what to say to make him relax. He also wished Eddie had sat in one of the other seats, so he didn’t have to take his hand from Stan’s.

“I have an old gift card I’m trying to use up. I got it when I still worked at an office over here. Plus, I couldn’t sleep so I thought I’d take a walk.”

Eddie sunk back into his seat as he played with the straw in his drink. Stan could see the lack of sleep on his face. Had Richie told him about their date? Was Eddie regretting agreeing to this? Maybe he’d realized that it would be too hard to see Richie with someone else. Stan mentally kicked himself. _Stop telling yourself it’s going to fail._

“Do you want to talk about it?” Stan asked, staring into his cup.

Eddie snorted as he suppressed a laugh. “It’s nothing serious. Richie just talks in his sleep, _loudly._ Although it sounded like you two had a nice night.” Eddie beamed, making Stan blush.

They fell silent again. Stan debated what to say. Were he Richie, he’d have already asked Eddie out. And several poorly timed sexual jokes, but that’s besides the point. Eddie took a drink looking to the side, most likely avoiding Stan’s gaze.

“So, um, are you, doing something later?” Stan asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Why do you have something in mind?” Eddie wiggled his eyebrows, the straw of his drink still resting against his lips. Stan swallowed, getting rid of some of the ideas coming to mind. “I have today off, so I’m free.”

* * *

“HE SNEEZED. HE. SNEEZED. ON. THE DOORKNOB. STANLEY. HOW ARE YOU NOT DISTURBED?”

Stan coughed back a laugh. “I am extremely disturbed, but it was a video. It’s not like you touched the doorknob.”

“HIS JUICES WERE ON IT!”

“Please never say juices like that again.”

Stan looked down at Eddie and lost his breath. Eddie had been laying down, his head on Stan’s leg as they watched videos on his phone. Eddie was turned enough to look up at Stan. His eyes fell to Stan’s mouth for a moment before biting his lip and meeting his eyes again. _Don’t panic Stan_.

“Um. Hey, are you, hungry?”

Eddie blinked a few times, sitting up. The confused look in his eyes didn’t leave as he set his phone down. He looked at Stan, like he was a puzzle to solve. As much uncomfortable as Stan felt, he couldn’t get over how adorable Eddie look.

“I guess?”

“Great, I know the perfect place. You might want to change into something more outdoorsy. I’ll meet you in ten?”

Thirty minutes later, they were walking down a path through the woods.

“Careful, that’s poison ivy.” Stan’s arm slipped around Eddie’s waist, pulling him back before he ran into the plant.

“Oh, look at my boy scout,” Eddie laughed. Stan blushed, refusing to look at Eddie. Eddie froze. “Oh my god, you really were a boy scout. I bet you were so adorable! How many badges did you have?”

“I’ll have you know, I’m very proud to be a boy scout.”

“Oh yeah? Do you still remember the oath?”

“Yes. And the Law, all twelve points.”

“What was your good turn today? Was it protecting me from poison ivy?”

Stan rolled his eyes, dropping his arm from Eddie’s waist and continued down the path. He did his best to ignore Eddie until they were at the overlook. Eddie fell silent when he saw the view in front of them. Stan came here whenever he was stressed from work or worried about his last relationship. While Eddie stared out at the river, Stan set up the picnic he’d packed. He sat down on the blanket, enjoying the breeze. A warm feeling floated through him as he watched Eddie.

“Do you like peanut butter and jelly?”

Eddie turned around, jaw dropping when he saw the picnic. “Wow scouts really are always prepared, aren’t they?”

Stan glared at Eddie over his water bottle. “I wish you had never brough that up.” Before Stan realized what was happening, Eddie had pushed the water bottle from his hands. “Hey! Staying hydrated his impor-.”

Stan fell quiet as Eddie crawled into his lap, knees landing beside Stan. One of Eddie’s hands rested on the nape of Stan’s neck as he ran his fingers through his hair gently. Stan inhaled sharply, eyes dropping to Eddie’s lips. He was certain Eddie could hear his heartbeat and then Eddie kissed him.

It was gentle and over quicker than Stan would have liked. Eddie’s eyes were still closed when he pulled back, just barely. Stan fought the urge to kiss him again. This wasn’t what he expected, and he wasn’t good with things that didn’t go to plan.

“I bet you weren’t prepared for that. Were you, boy scout?”


	8. Hey…I love you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forewarning: Sonia does not approve of Eddie's relationships and there are hints of the abusive relationship Eddie has with her.

It was taking Stan longer than he would have expected to learn the difference between how Eddie and Richie express love. Not that he didn’t love every second of it, because he did. Being around Richie was like standing in a whirlwind. He was always touching Stan, even if he didn’t realize it. He’d have an arm slung around Stan, spin Stan around just to kiss him before walking away, throw his legs over Stan, pull Stan into his lap and wrap his arms around him. Richie would just say what he was thinking, no matter what.

Eddie, on the other hand, was more reserved. He always seemed like he was going to do something than rethink it. Stan wasn’t sure if he was doing it for his own benefit or Stan’s. Sometimes Stan felt like they were being supervised on their dates. Eddie would blurt things out without thinking and then try and backtrack.

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise to Stan that Richie said I love you first. And it really shouldn’t have come as a surprise that he said in the most casual way. But it did. And it left Stan worrying the entire day. Especially because he wasn’t sure how to say it back or even when to say it back.

Stan woke up to Richie curled up next to him. Richie’s leg was thrown over him, his arm wrapped around Stan’s waist, and his face buried into Stan’s neck. It was almost too warm for Stan, but he sunk into the warmth. Both Richie and Eddie snuggled in their sleep and Stan found it adorable.

“Come on Richie, you’ve got to get to work,” Stan murmured, nudging Richie.

“I love you, but work is the last thing I want to do.”

Stan froze, eyes flying open. Stan looked down at Richie, wondering if he even realized he’d said it. Richie snuggled closer, tightening his arm around Stan. Should he say something? Based on his breathing, Richie had already fallen back asleep. Stan scrambled out of bed, waking Richie back up.

“Okay, okay, I’ll go to work.”

Stan didn’t answer, practically running to the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water, staring at the mirror. _Okay. So he said he loved you. You’ve been dating for a while and are soul mates, why is this surprising?_ Because what if Eddie didn’t? What if Eddie didn’t feel the same way and the decided Stan wasn’t worth breaking up over. Stan blinked in the mirror realizing why he was freaking out. Because he loved Richie back. He loved both of them and saying it made it real.

“Fuck, I’m going to be late,” Richie yelled. Stan walked out to see him with half of a bagel in his mouth, buttoning up his shirt incorrectly. Well, buttoning Stan’s shirt incorrectly. “Sorry, do you care if I borrow this?” Stan shook his head, pouring Richie a cup of coffee to go. “Thanks, babe,” Richie laughed, giving Stan a quick kiss on the forehead before grabbing the coffee and running out the door.

Stan took his time getting ready that morning. He was used to Richie staying at his apartment on Friday nights. Eddie usually worked late on Fridays and was asleep when Richie had to leave. Stan and Eddie had gotten in the habit of going to the Farmer’s market with Mike and his boyfriend midday Saturday. Eddie had a conference out of town this weekend, so Stan didn’t have any plans.

He made a lunch and around two made his way to Richie’s work. Richie was just wrapping up his shift when Stan got there. Stan looked watched him through the booth, smiling at the exasperated look his cohost gave Richie. Richie put his headphones around his neck and gestured for Stan to come into the booth.

“Stan, meet the man who keeps stealing my airtime, Chuck,” Richie said. “Chuck, meet my darling boyfriend, apple of my eye, the love of my life, Stanley.”

Stan blushed as Chuck stood to shake his hand. “You chose to be with him?”

“I wouldn’t say I chose,” Stan scoffed. Chuck laughed as Richie pulled Stan out of the booth. He closed the door and Chuck went back on air. “You should keep that shirt. It looks nice on you.”

“I’m glad you said that because I stained it, and I wasn’t sure the stain was going to come out.”

“I brought lunch,” Stan said, lifting his bag. “I figured we could eat on the roof.”

Richie beamed at the suggestion leading Stan back through the building. It was warmer than the last time he was here, but not by much. He sat on one of the chairs and put the bag at his feet while Richie lit the fire.

“I wish that’d been here before.” Richie laughed before sitting on the chair with Stan. “Did you ever bring Eddie here?’ Stan asked

“Um,” Richie shifted, “no. To be honest I haven’t been up here since you came. I felt kind of guilty.” Stan raised an eyebrow, waiting for Richie to continue. “Because every time I thought about coming up here, I thought about how much I wanted to kiss you.”

“I don’t think your boyfriend would like that very much,” Stan laughed quoting Richie.

“I know for a fact that he would have been okay with it.”

“They say hindsight is twenty-twenty.”

Richie laughed and started telling Stan about how he stained his shirt. Stan tried to focus, but he couldn’t stop thinking about earlier. Should he address it? That felt weird. But just pretending it hadn’t happened seemed weird too. He loved Richie, he did, but he wasn’t sure he could say it. The last time he’d said that to someone he’d ended up moving across town.

“Is something wrong?” Richie asked. “I stopped talking like five minutes ago and you’ve just been staring into space. Are you breaking up with me? Is this your way of letting me down easy?”

Richie smiled, but Stan could see the worry in his eyes. “No of course not. I just have a lot on my mind today.”

Richie hummed in response. Stan could tell he was trying not to ask a million questions. Stan wished he would start talking. He’d gotten used to Richie’s incessant babbling and while usually he’d complain about it, there was something unsettling about a quiet Richie.

“I love you,” Stan finally whispered, eyes not leaving the fire. The longest period of silence he’s ever experienced followed.

“Thank fucking god,” Richie breathed. “I thought I freaked you out earlier.”

“You did. I mean, mainly because I haven’t,” Stan trailed off. He hadn’t talked about his ex around Richie or Eddie and wasn’t sure if he was ready.

“Hey,” Richie whispered, “I love you.” He smiled before threading his hand through Stan’s hair and kissing him. “Been wanting to do that for a while now.”

* * *

The first time Eddie said I love you to Stan was different. It was so different that Stan never would have expected it. He’d have thought Eddie would have been hesitant about it waiting until Stan had said it or until he was sure Stan would say it back. And it was Stan that said it first, but Eddie didn’t say it.

Stan was putting away his groceries while Eddie finished some work. Eddie was going on a rant about one of his coworkers and their incompetence. Stan set down the box he was holding to listen to him. He could help but smile.

“Hey,” Stan interrupted Eddie. Eddie looked up from the screen to meet Stan’s eyes. “I love you.”

Stan wasn’t sure why he said it then. Something about the sheer normalcy of the moment. It’d been a while since he’d felt as comfortable around people as he did with Richie and Eddie. He’d looked up and realized he wanted nothing more than to have Eddie know how he felt. Before Eddie could say anything, someone started banging on his door. Eddie and Stan both jumped at the sound.

Stan sighed as he crossed the room to see who it was. Richie burst through, giving Stan a quick kiss going to Eddie’s side. Stan realized it was the first time they’d all been in a room alone since they’d found out they were soul mates. Richie and Eddie had been adamant they wanted Stan to feel comfortable with everything be fore the three of them dated.

“Eddie, your mom is at our apartment.”

“Shit, shit,” Eddie yelled. He slammed his laptop shut. “Fuck, okay. Stan, I gotta go. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Eddie didn’t wait for an answer before dashing out of the apartment.

Stan waited for Richie to follow, but he just closed the door behind Eddie and dropped on the couch. He knew that Eddie didn’t get along with his mom and he also knew that Richie didn’t particularly like her. Stan never pushed for more information because he knew it stressed Eddie out.

“Do you care if I stay here for a few days?”

“Something wrong with your place?”

“Eddie’s mom doesn’t know we live together and, honestly, I’d rather not deal with her.”

“How does she not know?”

“When she found out we were dating, she kicked Eddie out of the house.”

“And he still talks to her?”

Richie sighed. “She makes him feel guilty for not talking to her. It’s really hard on him, so usually when she comes, I just disappear for a while. You know, crash on Bev’s couch or something.”

“Yeah, but isn’t that hard on you?”

Richie froze. He looked like he hadn’t even considered that before. Stan knew what it felt like to have to hide his relationship from people and it had taken a toll on him. He’d never meet Eddie’s mom before and they rarely talked about it, but he couldn’t imagine it’d be easy for Richie or Eddie.

“I was upset at first, but I saw how much it weighed on Eddie and stressed him out. She knows we’re still dating, but they just don’t talk about it.” Stan hummed, sitting next to Richie. “I think he’s going to tell her about you.”

Stan didn’t say anything. He had assumed Richie and Eddie wouldn’t have told their families until later, if they ever became something later. Stan had mentioned to his parents that he was seeing someone but left it at that.

“Don’t freak out. At most you’ll have to have dinner with the infamous Sonia. It’s fun, she’s a lady that can eat, that’s for damn sure.”

“Have you told your parents?”

“About you? I called my mom about five minutes after I left here that first night. I’m sure my dad knows, but I haven’t sat down and told him.” Stan looked down at his lap. “I don’t expect you to tell yours.”

“I kind of told them. I think they’ve come around on the idea my soulmates a guy, but, you know, two is kind of a lot.”

Richie laughed and Stan felt some of the tension in the room vanish. They ended up watching TV most the afternoon. Around 7 Richie told Stan he had promised Bev he’d go to dinner with her. Stan started cooking and an hour later someone was knocking on the door. He’d figured it was Richie, already back from dinner, but he opened it to find a flustered Eddie.

“Are you busy?” Stan shook his head letting Eddie in. “Sorry, she’s just a lot and I need a break. She fell asleep on the couch and wanted to see you. I mean, she spent the last four hours alternating between the silent treatment and scolding me. It’s not her life. If I want to date you or Richie or you and Richie, that’s my own choice. It’s my damn business.”

“Eddie?” Stan heard someone calling in the hallway. Eddie sighed before opening the door. Stan was shocked to see who he assumed was Eddie’s mom. “What are you doing here?” She didn’t wait for Eddie to answer before walking into Stan’s apartment. “Is this him?” Stan was too confused by what was going on to be offended by the disgust in her voice.

“Yes, mom, this, this is Stan.” Sonia made a huffing noise at Stan. “Stan, this is my mom.”

Stan extend his hand. “It’s nice to meet you Mrs. Kaspbrak.” Stan dropped his hand feeling uncomfortable from her glare. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“At least this one has manners,” she said to Eddie. “What ever happened to that loud, naughty one?”

“I’m still dating Richie.” The amount of hatred Stan felt coming from Sonia when Eddie said Richie’s name shocked him. He could tell Eddie was upset by her reaction, but he didn’t know what to do. “Richie and Stan.”

“Where did I go wrong with you? I bet it’s because you didn’t go to church with me enough. You should have ended up with that nice girl, Myra. But no, you have to be with these two, _boys._ ”

Eddie looked down. Stan wasn’t sure what came over him, but he threw the door open. “I’m going to have to insist you leave.” Eddie’s head snapped up and Sonia glared at him. “I’m not comfortable having you talk to Eddie that way in my apartment. And I doubt going to church more would have changed anything considering how bitchy you are from going.”

Sonia gasped and Stan felt slightly proud. “Eddie I will see you at your apartment.”

“Mom, wait,” Eddie called, but Sonia was already walking towards his apartment. Stan grabbed Eddie’s arm to stop him. Eddie whipped around and jerked his arm out of his grasp. “What the fuck?”

“I’m sorry?” Stan gasped.

“You can’t talk to my mother that way.”

“You’re just going to let her treat you like that?”

“I don’t need a savior. I’ve dealt with her my whole life. I put up with her shit and she leaves me alone for the most part. Even Richie understood that.”

“Why’d you even bother telling her about me?”

“Because I love you and I want her to know you’re in my life!”

“From where I’m standing, she doesn’t give a shit about you, she just wants to control you.”

Eddie tensed. “Fuck you. You don’t get to tell me how my relationship is with my mom.” And with that he walked out.

Stan groaned, falling onto his couch. He should have done with Richie did, just leave Eddie alone. He wasn’t even sure what had come over him. He wasn’t usually the type of person to act that way. There was something about the look on Eddie’s face that made him snap.

Of course, Stan would find a way to mess up one of the best relationships he’d been in. It was only a matter of time before Eddie told him he didn’t want to see him again. Soon after that, Richie would say it was too hard or that he wasn’t worth it.

Richie didn’t come back that night. Stan told himself it was because he was staying with Bev and Ben, but he knew it was because Eddie had told him what had happened. It wasn’t until the next morning that he realized Eddie had told Stan he loved him.


	9. Atlanta

“You’re my hero. I mean, I love it.” Stan shook his head, not comforted by Bev. “Really. I’ve told her off more times than I could count, but the fact that you did it the first time you met her, priceless.”

“You should have seen Eddie. I think he hates me.”

Stan groaned, falling back on Ben’s couch. He hadn’t talked or even seen Eddie since he stormed out of his apartment two weeks ago. Richie had told him everything was going to be fine, but it didn’t feel like it when Eddie refused to text him back or answer the door. After a few days, Stan just gave up trying.

“He doesn’t hate you,” Mike said. “He’s just processing it. How long did he ignore Richie after he told Sonia off the first time?’

“The entire summer,” Bill laughed.

“Wait, Eddie said Richie respected whatever relationship he had with his mother and wouldn’t have said anything.”

The others exchanged looks before they started laughing. Stan sat there dumbfounded. Had Eddie just said that because he was angry? Was there a reason Richie stayed away when Sonia came to town other than her not knowing they lived together?

“When we were sixteen Eddie broke his arm and Sonia blamed us–” Mike started.

“Mostly Richie.”

“Mostly Richie. But then Sonia wouldn’t Eddie leave the house or see us, and Richie lost his shit.”

“Eddie was irate. I mean, I could hear him yelling from Ben’s house next door.”

“Seriously, Stan.” Ben patted Stan’s shoulder. “It’ll be okay. Eddie will come around.”

Eddie wasn’t coming around though. It’d been another week since Ben had said that and he hadn’t heard from Eddie. Even Richie was coming around less. That didn’t surprise Stan though. He figured it always be Richie and Eddie first, despite what they had said. He just wished this had happened before he fell in love with them both.

After talking to Patty, he decided he just needed to get away for a while. They were planning a trip to Atlanta. Patty had a cousin there that always let them stay. Going to Atlanta would be good. He would be able to get some perspective and think through all this without wishing he’d see Eddie or Richie in the hall or wonder what they were doing a few doors down.

He also had an interview there. He hadn’t told anyone about it, not even Patty. He was fairly certain he would never take the position if it were offered, but there was a chance. Especially if he got away from Chicago and realized he was just caught up in the whirl wind that was Richie and Eddie.

He’d already packed and was just waiting for the next hour to pass. He was meeting Patty at the coffee shop across the street from the coffee shop. After another ten minutes, he stood up. He’d rather wait in the shop than in his apartment. Maybe he could focus better the further he was for the apartment.

Stan dragged his suitcase out of the apartment, reminding himself to tell his super that his lock was messed up. Almost as messed up as the wheel on his suitcase. He’d forgotten that he’d lent his good one to Patty and never gotten it back.

“Fuck,” he murmured as the wheel stopped. He jerked the suitcase forward and it slammed into the wall.

Stan pushed the handle down, deciding just to carry it. He pulled open the hall door at the same time someone pushed it. He stumbled back in surprise as the person who opened it fell forward into Stan. He landed on the floor, having flashbacks to the day he met Eddie. He shifted, realizing that the person on top of Stan was Eddie. Eddie groaned before opening his eyes.

Stan didn’t understand the emotion behind Eddie’s eyes. There was a flash of confusion, anger, sorrow, and something Stan couldn’t identify. A million things ran through his head. Apologies, questions, accusations. But he couldn’t speak. He was just happy to see Eddie again.

“Shit, I’m sorry. I was just coming back from getting the mail and,” Eddie fell silent.

Stan felt sick. He couldn’t believe how much he’d missed Eddie. He didn’t even care how painful the fall had been. He just wanted to wrap his arms around Eddie and lay there for as long as Eddie let him. Eddie was already standing up though.

“No, that’s alright. It was my fault.” Stan stood too, remembering he had said the same thing last time. Eddie avoided his eyes and Stan rubbed his arm. “How have to been?”

“Alright. Busy.” Eddie’s eyes landed on Stan’s bag. “Are you going somewhere?”

“Yeah, I’m going to Atlanta for a little bit.”

“What for?”

“Just a trip,” Stan lied.

Eddie nodded before stepping away from the door. “Well, have fun.”

Stan didn’t respond. He waited until Eddie entered his apartment before leaving the building. Going to the coffee shop didn’t help him any. He was too busy thinking about Eddie and everything that had gone wrong. The worst part is, he wouldn’t take back what he’d said to Sonia. She didn’t get to speak to someone that way. He just wished he’d handled it better, been able to apologize in person rather than over voicemail and text.

He left the coffee shop when he saw Patty show up, five minutes late as always. She apologized about the suitcase telling him they could switch once they got back to Atlanta. She was telling him about a guy she recently started seeing and Stan couldn’t help but get excited for her.

“So, what about you? Any changes with Mr. and Mr. Perfect? Or his Mr. Perfect still giving you the silent treatment?”

Stan toed his shoes off and put them in the bin. “I don’t know Patty. I don’t really want to bring down the mood.” Patty rolled her eyes before glaring at him. “I ran into Eddie and it was like running into a stranger. He couldn’t have said more than twenty-five words to me.”

Patty hummed in response. Stan went through the scanner and put his shoes on while he waited for Patty. Stan checked his phone, hoping Eddie had texted him. The only message he had was from Richie telling him he hoped he had fun on the trip. He sighed, turning it off.

“He’s talking to you, so it could be worse.”

“I scheduled a job interview in Atlanta,” Stan said. “Maybe moving there could help me to figure some things out. It’s starting to feel like I jumped into this whole soulmate thing too quickly after everything with Calvin.”

“Wow,” Patty breathed, “Want my opinion?” Stan knew it was a rhetorical question. “Yes, the way Calvin ended things was kind of shit, but it’s not like you had the worst relationship possible. For a while there, I thought you were going to get married. He just freaked out. I also think, you didn’t jump into anything. When you know, you know. But if you think moving to Atlanta will help, that’s what you have to do.”

“It wouldn’t be permanent. They’re starting a new branch down there and my director suggested I look into transferring until they get their permanent staff hired and trained. It’d be six months, a year tops.”

“I say go for it! Rebecca would probably let you live with her too.”

Stan felt relief wash over him. Of course, Patty was supportive of his decision. He shouldn’t have worried about telling her. It’s what they did. He wouldn’t be surprised if Patty offered to pack his stuff and bring it to Atlanta if he took the job and just wanted to stay.

Being in Atlanta helped clear his mind and worry too. For the first time since he met Richie and Eddie, his thoughts weren’t constantly going back to them. Despite what Patty had said, he had jumped into the soulmate thing too fast. The position here was looking better and better.

He didn’t even mind when Patty convinced him to go to a nearby brewery. It definitely wasn’t his kind of place. The music was too loud, and everyone was drunk enough to make decisions they’d regret the next day. Patty had left him almost the second they got there to dance with Rebecca on the dance floor. It didn’t even bother Stan. He sat at the bar, sipping his gin and tonic, watching as everyone got drunker and drunker.

“Stan?” Stan turned to see the last person he’d expect to see. “Stanley Uris? This is the last place I’d thought I’d see you.”

“Calvin?” Calvin leaned against the counter next to him, looking like a model. Then again, he was. “You look good.” Stan said, blaming it on the gin.

“Yeah, you do too. You look, really good, Stan.”

“What are you doing in Atlanta?”

“I could ask you the same thing. I got a short-term contract here. I’m going to be in Atlanta for about six more months.”

Stan looked at Calvin in disbelief. This had to be a joke. How could his ex get transferred to Atlanta around the same time Stan would be here? How could he be here the same amount of time Stan was going to be? He felt his stomach flip at the smile Calvin was giving him.

“I was just visiting, taking a break from Chicago.”

“It’s really good to see you Stan. Can I buy you a drink?”

Stan hesitated. Something felt wrong about Calvin buying him a drink. Maybe it was the way he was looking at Stan or the way his stomach flipped. He glanced to the dance floor, wondering if Patty was watching, ready to swoop in at any minute.

“As a friend,” Calvin laughed, sitting down. “Or as an ex that is really sorry for being a complete dick.”

“As a friend,” Stan repeated sternly.

“You haven’t changed a bit.” 

* * *

Stan was leaning too far forward. Calvin’s hand was too high on his leg. He’d stopped wishing Patty would come over a while ago. He knew all of these were bad, but he couldn’t stop smiling. Calvin had always been too charming for his own good.

“I can’t believe they exist. Two soul mates. Fuck.” Calvin threw back the shot he’d just ordered. “I always figured one of them had passed away or something.”

“Me too, but nope. They both exist and were dating and now we’re dating.” Stan’s voice fell at the last part. He wasn’t sure they were dating now. Could it really say that Eddie and he were dating when he’d had one awkward conversation in two weeks?

“Trouble in paradise?”

“No, of course not,” Stan said a little too quickly. He blushed at the look Calvin gave him. Of course, he saw right through Stan’s lie. They dated for years, to the point Patty thought they were going to get married. He’d always been able to read Stan like an open book.

“Alright, but if you ever need someone to talk to, I’ll always be here for you. Alright Stanny?” Calvin beamed at his childhood nickname for Stan.

Before Stan could respond he felt an arm hook his. He turned to see a slightly pissed looking Patty. He downed the rest of his drink knowing that no matter how this ended, Stan wouldn’t be finishing his drink after. He’d be surprised if Calvin didn’t feel the cold radiating off Patty.

“Patty, it’s nice to see you.” Patty huffed in response. “I was just telling Stan I’m here for him. Even it’s just for him to rave about his two perfect soulmates.” Calvin stood. “Patty, beautiful as always. Stan.”

Patty waited until Calvin was out of ear shot before taking his seat to glare at Stan. “Yes?”

“You are dating two other people.”

“Which I pointed out several times. We had a really good conversation about how everything ended, and I feel a lot better about everything.” Patty hummed. “Patty, it’s not like I’m going to break up with Richie and Eddie to start dating Calvin again.”

* * *

A week later Stan was sitting in his apartment back in Chicago. The interview he’d had was pretty easy. They basically asked him some general questions. His supervisor had lead him to believe it was an actual interview, but the firm acted like he was already hired and was just showing him around. He’d gotten back and told Patty he was going to take it.

The whole weekend he’d been waiting for Eddie to text or call him, but nothing. When the were boarding the plane, he texted the HR manager and let them know he’d be willing to start in two weeks. Patty had already agreed to stop in at his apartment every once and a while.

The only thing he had to do now was talk to Richie and Eddie. He still wasn’t sure what to say to them or how he wanted to proceed. He groaned, knowing he shouldn’t put it off any longer. They deserved to know that he wasn’t going to be here anymore. Even Eddie, who was still not talking to him. Richie did his best to tell Stan that Eddie was just processing it, but it didn’t feel like that and Stan was tired of being treated like that.

He stood up, deciding to go knock on the door, whoever was there would be the first to know. He had the courage until after he stopped banging on the door. His nerves got the better of him when he heard someone walking to the door and opening it.

“Ben, I appreciate the concern, but I fucked up and I have to deal with–” Eddie’s eyes widened when he saw Stan. “Stan.”

“Hi,” Stan breathed. “Can I talk to you for a minute?”

Eddie nodded, stepping away from the door so Stan could walk in. Eddie looked like he hadn’t been sleeping well. His hair was a tangled mess and he had dark circles under his eyes. Part of him wanted to tell him everything would be okay. Part of him felt vindicated.

“I’m sorry.” Eddie said at the same time Stan said, “I’m moving.”

“What?” They said in unison.

“I freaked out about my mom. I stand by what I said. It’s my mother it’s my relationship, not yours. But I shouldn’t have cut you out. By the time I realized that, it was too late. It’d been so long and to act like it didn’t happen would have been wrong and I didn’t know what to say and. Fuck I just, I love you and I’m ruining this and–”

“I love you too,” Stan whispered. Stan could see the tension leaving Eddie. “But I’m moving to Atlanta. My firm is moving me there for at least six months.”

“Six months?”

“Yeah, and,” Stan took a deep breath, refusing to look at Eddie, “I think we should break up.” Eddie didn’t say anything, just stared at Stan. “With everything that’s happened, I don’t think trying to fix this or come back from it over long distance is a good idea. I think we both need time to think about it.”

Before Eddie could answer the front door flew open. Richie barged in, yelling at someone on his phone. He tossed his keys on the counter before hanging up and throwing his phone next to them. He didn’t even acknowledge them as he grabbed a beer from the fridge.

Richie dropped on the couch next to Eddie. “Eddie,” he took a drink of the beer before looking at Stan, “Stan?”

 _Fuck._ He did not plan on talking to both of them at the same time. Maybe this was for the better. At least he wouldn’t have to go through this twice. Both of them looked confused for different reasons. Stan took a deep breath.

“I’m moving to Atlanta for at least six months. And I think it’s best if we break up, at least until I get back and we can look at this again. If that’s what you both want.”


	10. One Year Later

“Stop,” Stan laughed. “You can’t honestly tell me you didn’t see anyone since we broke up.”

“Not seriously,” Calvin sighed. “There were a couple of people, but no one compared to you. I realized pretty quickly it didn’t matter what some tattoo says. You were the best thing that happened to me and I should have realized that a lot sooner.”

“Yeah, but don’t you think it was a good thing?”

Stan took a sip of his wine, watching as Calvin contemplated his question. They ‘d started dating about a month after Stan move to Atlanta. Patty had tired convincing him not to, saying it would just end bad again. But it’s not like any of his relationships had ended well recently. Plus, being with Calvin felt comfortable and safe.

“I think it was. I just wish it was a good thing that hadn’t hurt you.”

Stan rolled is eyes. Despite him telling Calvin it was fine, he would always apologize. He sighed, knowing this conversation was just going to go down hill from here. He was happy. He’d definitely needed to get away from Chicago. As he’d thought, the idea of being in a relationship with his soulmates had blinded him to the reality of the situation.

“So, when are you going back to your apartment?”

Stan groaned. He’d been living at Calvin’s for the last week. The last thing he wanted to do was go back to his apartment and run into Richie or Eddie. He just didn’t want to sit through an awkward conversation about what he’d been doing for the last year.

“I’ll go back with you,” Calvin suggested. Stan raised an eyebrow. “Come on.” Calvin jumped up, grabbing Stan’s hand. “We’ll do it now and then it will be over with.”

And with that, Stan was on the way to his apartment. Calvin tried distracting Stan, but it wasn’t working. He hadn’t even told Richie and Eddie he was back. He ignored the flip in his stomach at the thought of seeing them. _It was just nerves._

Luckily it was quiet in the hall when they got there. Stan hadn’t even considered the other loser’s being around. Maybe he should have just given up his apartment and moved back somewhere else. It would have made the whole situation a lot easier.

Stan sighed in relief when he shut the door behind Calvin. Patty must have cleaned right before he got back, thinking he was going to stay here. All of the plants were thriving, and it felt fresh inside. Calvin volunteered to run down to the store and pick up a few things for Stan while he unpacked some of the bags they’d brought.

About forty minutes later he heard Calvin’s muffled voice through the door. He tried to open the door quietly and see who he was talking to, but his stomach dropped when he saw Eddie. He also felt a twinge of guilt because Eddie looked rough. That couldn’t be from Stan breaking up with him, could it? Eddie’s eyes flicked to him at the sound of the door. Stan could have sworn that Eddie stood a little straighter when he realized it was him.

“Hey,” Calvin grinned, slipping an arm around Stan. “I ran into, Eddie, right? And he was telling me that his boyfriend lives here. I suggested we should get dinner tomorrow.”

Stan felt like someone punched him in the stomach. He couldn’t go on a double date with the two of them. There’s no way Eddie would agree to that, right? He had to feel the same awkwardness Stan was feeling.

“And I informed Calvin that Richie might be working, so I’d have to check with him.”

“Wait, you’re the Eddie? The Richie and Eddie,” Calvin’s face lit up. “Well I’d love to meet the infamous Richie.”

“Um,” Eddie stammered. “I’ll ask Richie and let you know.”

“Ask me what?” Both Eddie and Stan jumped at the sound of Richie’s voice. He didn’t look as broken up as Stan, but he definitely looked like he’d been sleeping less than he should.

“If you’d want to get dinner with Stan and I tomorrow.”

Richie’s eyes flicked to Stan and he saw something there he didn’t quite understand and he’s certain Calvin didn’t pick up on it. In true Richie fashion, he didn’t pick up on the tension, or the pleading look Eddie was giving him. “Well, I would love that.”

\- - -

“WHAT THE FUCK?” Eddie snapped the minute Richie closed the door behind him. How could Richie agree to go out with Stan and his new boyfriend? “What’s your plan? Flirt with Stan until he leaves his boyfriend?”

“I’m not a monster. I just wanted to mess with him. Aren’t you the least bit pissed off? Wanting to get a little bit of revenge?”

“Revenge for what? Breaking up with me because I treated him like shit?”

“You made a mistake Eds.” Eddie shot him a glare at the name.

“I’m not going unless you promise _not_ to do what ever you are planning on doing.”

Richie didn’t speak, but Eddie could tell by the look in his eyes he’d been planning something stupid. Something that would end in Stan continuing to ignore them or Richie getting punched. Probably both. The two of them held eye contact until Richie held up his hands in mock surrender.

“I will treat Stan like I treat all of my friends. Not like I would treat you.” Eddie glared at him. “And his boyfriend, _Calvin.”_

Satisfied, Eddie finally sat down on the couch. It was one dinner; he could get through one dinner. Hell, maybe he’d even like Stan’s new boyfriend. At least tolerate him. If he could at least pretend to like Calvin, then he might get to spend time with Stan again. He should be happy for Stan, he seemed happy. But it broke his heart that he was happy without Eddie or Richie.

_He’s happy, Eddie._

And Eddie repeated that in his mind for the next day. _He’s happy._ As he got ready to meet Stan and Calvin, he reminded himself that. _He’s happy._ As he made his way to the restaurant, he whispered it under his breath. _He’s happy._ He thought about typing it out to Richie as he waited for the others to get to the restaurant. _He’s happy._

Richie, as always, was running fifteen minutes late. He’d texted Eddie saying he’d just meet him there after work. Eddie prayed he’d get there before Stan and Calvin; he wasn’t going to be able to ease the tension like Richie could. Luckily, Richie burst through the door before the others, looking like he’d run the whole way.

“Oh good, I beat them,” Richie grinned, sliding into the chair next to Richie. “God knows you’d blow it the first ten seconds.”

“I’m so nervous, I don’t even care that you just insulted me.” Eddie looked at Richie. He gave Eddie a surprisingly gentle, understanding smile. He bit his lip, stopping himself from telling Richie they should leave. _He’s happy._

Eddie felt the air get knocked out of him. Stan was still wearing his work clothes. He had his sleeves perfectly rolled up and at certain angles, Eddie could see his tattoos. It must still be raining because the drops on his curls were catching the light perfectly. Eddie grasped Richie’s hand unconsciously, a wave of comfort washing over him when Richie squeezed his hand.

“What’s it like to be dating a model?” Richie laughed when the two of them sat down.

“How’d you know Calvin was a model?”

Eddie froze. Stan was dating a fucking model now? He knew Richie was reeling from the information as well. Eddie wanted to immediately turn to Richie and caution him against doing whatever he was thinking about doing but didn’t want to be obvious. Hopefully Richie kept his promise from earlier.

“Actually, darling, I was implying you were the model,” Richie drawled in an outrageous British accent. He punctuated the sentence with an exaggerated wink. Eddie would have been concerned if he hadn’t followed up by addressing Calvin. “You’re far too handsome to be a model. Just wanting to know _how_ taken you are?”

Stan rolled his eyes and it felt too normal. Like something he’d seen Stan do a million times. There was a warmth behind it that made Eddie feel like there was love behind the action. _He’s happy, Eddie._ He just needed to keep reminding himself of that and he could get through this dinner.

Calvin’s laugh drew Eddie’s attention away from Stan. Objectively, Eddie could see why Calvin was a model and why Stan started seeing him. Plus, it wasn’t that Calvin had a bad personality. He could almost match Stan and Richie’s wit and seemed genuine in a way that Mike or Ben were. But Eddie still didn’t trust him. He had an odd feeling that he was going to do something that would hurt Stan.

“So, how did you two meet?” Calvin asked.

Eddie tried to ignore the way Stan leaned forward with interest. Eddie realized he’d never told Stan that story. Riche must not have either. Richie and Eddie had known each other since kindergarten. Richie tried to convince Eddie to eat worms and Bill had told Richie to shove a worm up his nose and leave Eddie alone. Which is exactly what Richie told them.

“So, when did you actually start dating?” Calvin pushed. Stan took to a drink of his wine, eyes not leaving Eddie as he did.” Because I’m guessing it wasn’t in Kindergarten.”

“Well, we were at a party in college. I Was trying my hardest to win Eddie’s heart, to no avail. I had to climb on the roof of a fraternity house to get his attention. I proclaimed my love to the entire party, hoping he would finally see me in a differently light. Then, our mutual friend Bill dared me to jump into the pool to show I was brave enough for anything. After rescuing me, Eddie finally agreed to go out with me.”

Eddie scoffed. “He got drunk and fell off the roof. I had to give the dumbass CPR so he wouldn’t die. Mind you, he knocked me into the pool with him and broke my arm.”

“Wait,” Stan coughed, chocking on his drink. “That was you? I was at that party.”

“I’m pretty sure we would have remembered that, Stanley,” Richie laughed. He said it in a way that both Stan and Eddie knew it wasn’t a joke, but so Calvin wouldn’t pick up on it. Eddie could tell Stan wasn’t trying to smile and make a suggestive comment. He leaned in slightly, as if waiting for the rest of the story. _He’s happy, Eddie._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's writing this? She really needs to work on her time management and publish more regularly.


	11. The Party

“I wouldn’t care if Paul Johnsgard himself is there.” Stan didn’t take the time to explain the reference. Knowing Patty she would already assume it had something to do with ornithology. “I don’t want to go to some shitty fraternity party.”

Patty rolled her eyes. She’d been trying to convince him to go some party for the last week. The last thing Stan wanted to do was be at a party. He had a midterm on Wednesday and hadn’t begun to review for it.

“You promised, two parties a semester. And I want you to go to this one.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, I just have a good feeling about it. Besides, it’s put on _by your fraternity._ ”

It didn’t matter what Stan said or how much he argued with Patty. He knew he’d end up going with her because he knew she wanted to go. He’d rather go with her and regret going than not go and have something happen. Not that Patty needed him, it’d just put his mind at ease.

So, two hours later, he was buzzed, walking past a number of fraternity houses with a giggling Patty. He’d agreed to go, and he wasn’t doing so sober, not that he thought anyone would. It was almost too warm for the jacket he’d thrown on before leaving, but he knew Patty would be cold by the end of the night and ask for his jacket.

He tried not to groan when they got inside. He didn’t come to the house very often, especially during parties. Patty took off almost immediately, seeing someone she knew. Stan tried to keep up, but they go separated. Rather than roam around trying to find her, he grabbed a beer and leaned against one of the walls to watch a beer pong game. He was enjoying the silence for a good twenty minutes.

“Waiting for someone?”

Stan looked up to see some guy who could be a model standing in front of him. He refrained from scoffing for a variety of reasons. One, he wasn’t interested in hooking up with some random guy at this party. Two, the stranger was way out of his league. Three, he couldn’t take his eyes of the guy across the room. He looked like he was scolding the person he was with. Stan couldn’t help but find him charming.

The guy he was with looked like he was going to do something idiotic. His black curls fell differently than Stan’s. Almost like no matter what he did with them, it’d always look like someone had just been running their fingers through it. For a moment, Stan wished he was that person.

His eyes traveled back to the guy in front of him, still waiting for an answer. Sure, he was attractive, and his smile made Stan’s stomach flip. But that didn’t explain why Stan was considering walking away just to talk to the two arguing by the stairs.

“Not really,” Stan answered.

“Calvin!” Some girl yelled, running up to them. “I’ve been looking for you.”

Stan took the opportunity to break away from them, not wanting deal with the guy alone, let alone with some clingy person. He decided to try and find Patty. Part of him debated just leaving without letting her know but didn’t want her to worry. He also wanted to give her his jacket before leaving.

He was halfway up the stairs when someone ran into him. Instinctively Stan’s arm shot out to stop him from falling. He looked down to see the guy who was yelling earlier. He was swaying slightly, and eyes were a bit glassy from drinking. A few girls came running up the stairs and Stan pulled the guy closer to stop from getting knocked over.

“Sorry,” Stan grumbled, glaring at them as they passed.

“Um, thanks,” the guy breathed, eyes not leaving Stan’s.

For the first time that night, Stan didn’t want to go home. The moment passed when a redhead came bounding down the stairs. She grabbed the guy's hand, pulling him with her. She was telling him about something that was about to happen but was out of Stan’s earshot quickly enough. He shook his head, setting his mind on finding Patty again.

Someone ran into him when he got to the top of the stairs, knocking him backwards. Stan felt his heart drop thinking he was about to fall. The guy that pushed him caught his arm and pulled Stan flush against him. Stan’s eyes darted up to the most beautiful blue eyes he’d ever seen. It felt like time froze, just as it had with the last guy.

“What’s taking so long?” Someone yelled from the end of the hall.

“Ran into this angel, so why don’t you fuck off Denbrough?”

Despite how stupid the line was, Stan felt his stomach flip. _Angel?_ How drunk was this guy? Another person pushed past the guy. How many people were in this fucking stairwell? Stan felt his foot slip and the next thing he knew he was falling down the stairs.

The landing, however, didn’t hurt as bad as he’d thought. Stan had caught the railing, twisting so he didn’t tumble the whole way. The guy who’d caught him hadn’t let go in the fall and now his arm was trapped under Stan. His head had slammed against Stan’s chest and he was certain there would be a bruise there the next day.

“Did that hurt as much as when you fell from heaven?” The guy beamed up at Stan.

He was about to say something sarcastic back when someone popped their head around the corner. “Dude, what the hell? He’s going to leave.”

“Fuck,” the guy groaned. He pulled his arm out, surprisingly gentle in the action. “Sorry about making you fall.”

Just like the last guy, he bounded away before Stan had a chance to say anything. He decided Patty would do fine without his jacket and sent a text letting her know he left. He needed to get the hell out of that party.

* * *

“This place is fucking disgusting,” Eddie hissed. “Why did I agree to this?”

“It’s not disgusting, there’s just a lot of drunk people.”

Eddie tried to sidestep some drunk girl but ran into someone else. He felt beer spill down his back and immediately felt himself gag. He spun faster than he’d intended when he heard Richie laughing. He managed to catch his footing without Richie’s help and jammed a finger against his chest.

“Listen here Trashmouth. I swear to god, I’m going to find Ben and leave. So, keep laughing all you want.”

Eddie pushed past Richie to find where Ben disappeared to. His shirt was starting to dry to his back and felt like every time he moved, it was peeling off his back. Why did it feel like any time he went out with Richie someone spilled a drink on him? He kept getting dirty looks from people too as he tried to squeeze past them.

Going out and drinking was Eddie’s least favorite thing. He’d much rather be drinking at Bill’s apartment. He didn’t get beer spilled on him; no drunk people hit on him; and nobody tried to pull him away from Richie, not that he would ever admit he hated being pulled away from Richie. The only good thing about this night was the curly haired guy across the room that kept looking at him.

At some point he’d have to stop pretending Richie was the tattoo Richard. He knew Richie had Eddie’s name on his wrist, but he’d never told Richie about his. He’d managed to keep it hidden, somehow. If Richie was going to go out with him, he wanted it to because he liked Eddie, not because he felt like he had to.

He glanced back at the guy, he was talking to some guy who could have been a model. Eddie sighed. There was no way he could compete with that, even if he wasn’t covered in beer. The evening just went from bad to worse.

Eddie continued looking for Ben. He wasn’t on the ground floor, meaning Eddie was going to have to check upstairs. He’d walked in on two couples having sex before he decided he’d rather just leave on his own. Why people would hook up during a frat party and not lock the door was beyond him. Then again, Eddie wouldn’t be surprised if he found Richie in one of those rooms at some point.

He started to walk down the stairs and felt his foot slip on one of the steps. Could this day get any worse? He was going to fall down these stairs in the middle of a party. He braced himself to knock over a few people, but it never came. He looked down to see someone’s arm wrapped around his waist. When he looked up, it was into the eyes of the curly haired guy from earlier. Eddie suddenly felt drunker than he was.

A few people went rushing by and the guy’s arm tightened, pulling Eddie tight. “Sorry.” The guy sounded pissed as he glared at the people passing.

“Um, thanks,” was all Eddie could say, unable to look away from his eyes.

The next thing he knew, someone grabbed his hand and pulled him away. Luckily, he made it to the bottom of the stairs without slipping. He glanced back to see the guy already at the top of the stairs. Usually Bev was the first to agree to go to one of these parties and the first that wanted to leave.

“Listen, I’m pretty sure Richie’s planning on doing something really stupid. My guess is you don’t want to stick around for it.”

Eddie groaned. Of course, Richie was going to do something stupid. Usually it was flirting with him and making Eddie fall for him more or flirting with someone else until Eddie was fed up and all but heart broken. He didn’t mind that Bev continued to pull him along through the people. He wanted nothing more than to avoid whatever else this night had in store.

They were almost to the alley when he heard someone screaming his name. Eddie turned around to see Richie on the roof of the house. His heart dropped. This idiot was going to kill himself. Without thinking, Eddie ran towards him. He secretly hoped he could stop him, even though he knew it was pointless.

“RICHARD WENTWORTH TOZIER GET OFF THE FUCKING ROOF,” Eddie yelled.

“NO! EDDIE KASPBRAK I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR TEN YEARS!” Eddie could hardly hear him over the encouraging shouts Richie was getting and the yelling about how idiotic he was. “AT LEAST!”

“GET OFF THE ROOF YOU IDIOT.” Eddie was standing next to the pool, it was one of the few open spaces in the back.

“NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH ME!”

“EVER THINK ABOUT ASKING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?”

“IS THAT ANYTHING LIKE ME?”

Eddie didn’t have time to contemplate the question or answer it because Richie jumped. Of course. this is how the evening would end. Richie was going to break his neck jumping off a roof after he confessed his love. Eddie wished he’d never came.

All too quickly, Richie was close to the pool. So close that he ended up catching Eddie’s shoulder with his foot and pulling him into the pool. He tried to catch himself on the side. The next thing he felt was searing pain and water filling his lungs.

* * *

Eddie backed up to get away from a drunk girl and ended up with beer down his back. Richie coughed, trying not to laugh, but was unable to stop. Eddie whipped around to yell at him. He couldn’t stop grinning. The adorable feisty guy in front of him was the love of his life. He just had to figure out how to tell him. Eddie huffed, pushing past him.

“Trashmouth,” he heard Bill call, “is tonight the night you confess?”

“I don’t know, Eds isn’t really in the mood.” Richie shifted slightly, he was drunk enough to confess, but he never thought he’d say something at a party. Then again, it would make a hell of a story.

“I’ll give you twenty bucks if you declare your love tonight,” Bev appeared beside Bill.

“And I’ll give you another twenty if you jump of the roof into the pool right after.”

Richie paused, thinking about it. Forty bucks and Eddie would finally know the truth. Not to mention, it would get Eddie’s attention and distract him from the beer covering his shirt. He might also get him to stay a little longer.

“I’m in,” Richie answered the same time Bev said, “don’t you dare.”

She gave him an incredulous look. “Richie, you’ll kill yourself. And I’ll make sure Eddie leaves before you have a chance to say anything.”

“No, you won’t,” Bill laughed.

Bev gave Bill a look that Richie was grateful he wasn’t on the receiving end of before she took off up the stairs. Bill and Richie exchanged a look before chasing up after her. He just had to either stop Bev or get to the roof before she found Eddie. It’d be easy enough. Bill and Richie spilt in different directions when they got to the top.

Richie didn’t see Bev or a way to get to the roof, so he turned to follow Bill. Someone ran into him when he was at the top of the stairs. He reached out, hoping he could stop the guy from falling. He pulled him up and looked down to see one of the hottest guys he’d ever met staring back. All the noise around him seemed to dull.

“What’s taking so long?” Bill yelled.

“Ran into this angel, so why don’t you fuck off Denbrough?” Richie called back, eyes not leaving the guy he was holding.

The guy blushed and someone pushed past them. The two of them tumbled, Richie’s arm not leaving the guy. It was trapped under his body while his head slammed against his chest. 

“Did that hurt as much as when you fell from heaven?” He couldn’t help but say.

The guy rolled his eyes but before he could answer Bill interrupted, “dude what the hell? He’s going to leave.”

“Fuck,” Richie groaned. He pulled his arm out, hoping he didn’t hurt the guy under him. “Sorry about making you fall.”

Without giving him the chance to answer, Richie took off. Bill led him to the roof. He swayed slightly as he clambered to the edge. Eddie was out by the road when Richie saw him. Bev was pulling him along as fast as she could.

“EDDIE KASPBRAK!” He screamed. Eddie turned around and seconds later he was running towards Richie yelling. “NO! EDDIE KASPBRAK I HAVE BEEN IN LOVE WITH YOU FOR TEN YEARS! AT LEAST!”

Richie ignored the other people on the ground telling him to get of the roof and that he was an idiot. A number of people were cheering him on, and few told him to jump. Little did they know. Eddie was standing next to the pool and as he yelled, Richie tried to figure out how hard the jump actually would be.

“NOT UNTIL YOU AGREE TO GO OUT WITH ME!”

“EVER THINK ABOUT ASKING LIKE A NORMAL PERSON?”

“IS THAT ANYTHING LIKE ME?”

With that, Richie jumped. He didn’t jump far enough because he caught Eddie’s shoulder and pulled him into the pool with him. The next thing he knew he was coughing up water on the edge of the pool. A number of people were around him, but Eddie was no where to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I appreciate all of your comments! I'm really bad about responding, but I love reading (and re-reading) them. It always makes my day.


	12. Calvin

“So, how did you two meet?” Calvin asked.

Stan unconsciously leaned forward. He’d never heard this story. He’d thought about asking but didn’t know if it crossed an imaginary line in their relationship. Stan tried not to bring up Richie or Eddie when he was with the other. It felt wrong. But that didn’t matter now, and it was Calvin who asked.

Stan bit his lip, trying not to smile as Richie recounted the story. The story fit them. He could honestly see that happening now, not even in kindergarten. Knowing Bill, he’d have said the same thing with a bit more profanity. He felt a wave of sadness remembering he hadn’t grown up with the other losers, but shook it off. It didn’t matter now.

“So, when did you actually start dating? Because I’m guessing it wasn’t in Kindergarten.”

Stan took a sip of his wine, trying to gauge Eddie’s reaction as he did. When they’d arrived at the restaurant, Richie and Eddie looked as nervous as he felt. He knew this was weird and that Eddie hadn’t wanted to come. He had also noticed Eddie trying to steady his hand whenever he took a drink.

“Well, we were at a party in college. I was trying my hardest to win Eddie’s heart, to no avail. I had to climb on the roof of a fraternity house to get his attention. I proclaimed my love to the entire party, hoping he would finally see me in a differently light. Then, our mutual friend Bill dared me to jump into the pool to show I was brave enough for anything. After rescuing me, Eddie finally agreed to go out with me.”

“He got drunk and fell off the roof. Someone had to give the dumbass CPR so he wouldn’t die. Mind you, he knocked me into the pool with him and broke my arm.”

“Wait,” Stan coughed. He set his wine down trying to breathe. He remembered that party. That was the party he’d left Patty at. That’s the party he’d met Calvin at. Suddenly he had glimpses of Eddie and Richie standing at the stairs arguing. Of them on the stairway. Even back then he felt drawn to them. If only, he stopped his train of thought. _It didn’t matter now_. “That was you? I was at that party.”

“I’m pretty sure we would have remembered that Stanley.” Stan felt the familiar wave of sadness. Richie wasn’t joking. He’s sure Calvin wouldn’t realize that, but it didn’t matter. It took all his energy not to say something that would make Eddie blush and Richie lean in closer as a challenge. Almost mirroring his thought, Stan leaned in slightly.

“Pretty sure you wouldn’t even remember that night if Bill and Bev didn’t bring it up so often.”

“You don’t remember anything from that evening?” Stan asked, half hoping he would. But _it doesn’t matter now,_ he reminded himself.

“Neither of us do, really. I apparently blocked out the memory, maybe from breaking my arm. They don’t really know.”

They didn’t remember. That was good news. That should be good news, but why did Stan feel disappointed? It made it easier. Unless they remembered Stan as some random guy at the party that’d been falling all over the place. Maybe it’d be better if they remembered him that way.

“Oh shit,” Calvin breathed, “I was there too. That’s where I met Stan and Patty.” Stan didn’t miss the way Richie’s eyes narrowed. “Yeah, remember?”

Of course, Stan remembered. Calvin’s ex-girlfriend had been the one that allowed Stan to slip away. The same ex-girlfriend Calvin had broken up with Stan to date again. Sometimes Stan couldn’t shake the idea that she was still a part of Calvin’s life, even though he promised she wasn’t.

“I remember leaving before the train wreck that is Richie,” Stan bit out. Eddie tried to hide his laugh and Richie pretended to look shocked. “We also didn’t get to know each other until two years after that party.”

“Unluckily for me,” Calvin beamed. Stan couldn’t help but smile back. There was a warmth in Calvin’s eyes that made him forget, even for a second, that Richie and Eddie were there.

Richie coughed, pulling Stan’s attention back to them. Calvin and Richie continued discussing how they started dating Eddie and Stan. Eddie threw in a comment here and there, but Stan could tell something was wrong. He resisted the urge to take his hand and tell him it was okay.

“So, why did you and Stan break up in the first place?” Riche asked, trying to sound like it was an innocent question. Stan’s head snapped up to stare at him at the same time Eddie hissed his name. The air shifted around them. “What? I feel like it’s a fair question.”

“It’s not really your business, is it?” Calvin answered, an unnatural iciness to his tone. “I’d rather talk about why you felt like you could basically cut Stan out of your life because your other boyfriend was in a bad mood.”

“Calvin!” Stan snapped.

“Oh, good to know you’re an expert on my relationship. Any sage advice you’d like to give me? Like how to cheat on my boyfriend?”

“What the fuck?” Stan said at the same time Calvin spoke, “Seriously? You told them that?”

Calvin stood up from the table. “Calvin,” Stan said, standing. Calvin was already rushing out of the restaurant, not even turning around. Stan pulled out his wallet and threw a wad of cash down, knowing it was enough. “Do not fucking talk to me again.”

With that, Stan walked out of the restaurant. It’s not that Richie was wrong; it was just that he assumed that’s why Stan and Calvin had broken up. Besides, it was like Calvin said, it wasn’t Richie and Eddie’s business. Why were the two talking about that anyways? Stan knew he missed something but couldn’t remember what.

Calvin was out of sight by the time Stan was on the street. He sighed. How was he going to fix this? He’d told Calvin, Richie and Eddie didn’t know anything about them. Which was true. Stan hadn’t talked about Calvin, because he hadn’t been comfortable to do so. He knew going to that dinner was a bad idea. Now he had to try to explain to Calvin. But explain what?

* * *

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Eddie yelled when they got back to the apartment. “Explain to me the moment in your life when things went wrong, because I can’t figure it the fuck out!”

Richie didn’t answer. He tossed his keys on the counter and leaned against the counter. In his opinion, he hadn’t done anything wrong. Calvin, in his honest opinion, was a dick. Richie was over one hundred percent sure he was lying about Stan. There was no way he would be that nice, especially to two strangers. Two strangers who had dated his current boyfriend. Two exes that were his boyfriend’s soulmates.

“Well?’

“What do you want me to say? The guy’s a prick.”

“He was nothing but nice to you. I’d say he was overly nice given the fact that he was on a double date with his boyfriend’s exes and you were acting the way you were.”

Richie rolled his eyes. Maybe he’d overreacted. Something snapped when he saw the way Stan went from watching Eddie to mooning over Calvin. He knew, he just knew that Stan loved them still. It didn’t matter, because he was dating Calvin. But Richie suddenly felt the need to show Stan that he thought Calvin sucked.

“Tell me you didn’t want to just to punch that guy in the face.”

“It doesn’t matter whether I wanted to or not.” Richie raised an eyebrow. “Fine, I wanted to punch him, but again, it doesn’t matter. He’s dating Stan and if you care about Stan at all, you’ll get over it.”

“I’m not going to just get over it. I want the best for Stan. It might not be us, but it’s sure as hell not that guy. I didn’t trust him and I know you didn’t either. He’s going to hurt Stan.”

Eddie took a second to respond. It looked like he wanted to say anything else. “And thanks to me, we just have to watch it happen.”

* * *

Stan couldn’t find Calvin. He’d gone to both of their apartments. He’d called both of his siblings, Carlton and Cissy, but nothing. He wasn’t at Frank’s apartment or any of his favorite restaurants. Calvin was also not answering his phone.

The longer it went on the angry Stan got. It’s not like Stan had done anything wrong. He’d told Calvin the truth. It’s not his fault Richie liked to run his mouth and decided to say anything he could to ruin his relationship. Why was he running all around the city trying to find Calvin?

The worst part was that as he was walking around the city, he started to believe Patty. A relationship between him and Calvin was never going to work when Richie and Eddie could be apart of his life, even in passing. And Stan wasn’t at the point in his life that he could do that. He wanted to but seeing them tonight made him realize he wasn’t as happy as he thought he was. Part of him was starting to think he never would be.

Stan felt sick. It was like he was jumping back and forth between partners because he didn’t know what he wanted and was always looking for something more real. But for some reason the real he was looking for was easy. He had to stop running when things didn’t make sense. Nothing was ever going to make sense when it came to his soulmates and relationships, because fundamentally, that didn’t make sense.

He pulled out his phone, unconsciously calling Patty. She answered on the first ring. “Why am I ruining my own life?”

Patty laughed and Stan felt himself calm down. If only dating Patty had worked out, then he wouldn’t have to worry about all this. But then again, he couldn’t imagine his life without her being his best friend and only his best friend. That’s a relationship that never needed to change.

“Probably because you can’t just go with the flow. What rapids did you hit this time?”

“I think I have to break up with Calvin.” His statement was met with silence. He glanced at his phone to make sure he hadn’t lost her. “No thoughts?”

“I mean, you know how I feel.”

He did. Patty didn’t like Calvin. She’d warned Stan against dating him since he moved to Atlanta. But that wasn’t what he needed to hear. Despite that, Stan knew it didn’t matter. Patty had a habit of supporting him one hundred percent when around other people. But when it came down to being what Stan needed, she was willing to put him in his place.

“I don’t love him,” Stan suddenly said, and it came as a surprise. Did he really feel that way? He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, getting a few annoyed looks. A weight lifted of his shoulders though. It was almost like he had needed to stay it aloud to finally accept it. “I don’t love him,” he repeated in a whispered voice.

“I love you, but you need to figure this out. If you don’t love him, tell him. He doesn’t deserve to keep going on believing that you’re happy if you’ll just break up with him. You’ll also need to figure out how you feel about Richie and Eddie.”

Stan started walking again. Of course, he needed to figure out what was going on with those two. He didn’t know how he felt any more. He knew he felt something but had no idea what that was. He had half a mind to move back to Atlanta and forget all three of them. Maybe it would be easier to completely start over.

 _Start over._ He never did that. He thought moving to Atlanta would have been his chance, but he started dating Calvin. There was no reset. Then again, Calvin never had that either. Stan felt sick. What if Calvin never gave up on Gretta. He had no reason to believe he was still seeing her. But he couldn’t shake the thought.

Twenty minutes later he was standing outside of Gretta’s apartment, trying to convince himself he was overreacting. He’d knock on the door, Gretta would be her same bitchy self and Stan would go back to Calvin’s and he’d be there. They talk about what happen and Stan would remember why he loved Calvin. But he couldn’t convince himself.

He already knew he didn’t love Calvin anymore, but it didn’t hurt any less when Gretta opened the door and Calvin was shirtless on her couch.

* * *

“I have to talk to him,” Eddie whispered.

Richie nodded, because he knew. He knew that Eddie was never going to be able to move past it. Richie shoved his hands in his pockets and didn’t say anything as Eddie opened the door. Eddie felt like he couldn’t breathe when he knocked on the door. Nobody answered, but Eddie didn’t leave. He sunk to the floor, determined to wait.

It was Eddie’s fault Stan broke up with them. He’s the one who fucked up and didn’t realize until it was too late. He basically pushed Stan into the arms of someone else. And Eddie knew that Stan was going to just blame himself. That, or he was going to think he’d always be right. That Richie sided with Eddie and it would always be those two and Stan.

But it wasn’t. Richie hadn’t pushed Stan away. He’d been working overtime because his coworker had a family emergency. Stan must have assumed the worst. Eddie would have. He should have reached out. He should have apologized. He should have done anything except what he did. Happy or not, Eddie was telling Stan how he felt.

And so, Eddie waited until Stan came back, five hours later, he did just that 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments keep motivating me to write! Thank you so much, they always make my day.


	13. I'm Really F*cking Sorry

Stan tried to swallow, but the lump in his throat was making it impossible. Gretta had a look on her face that made Stan sick. She looked like she’d won something. Well if the prize was Calvin, she could keep it. He was over it. Whether it’d been going on since before they started dating or was a one time thing now, Stan didn’t care.

“Stan.” Calvin stood, pulling his shirt on as he did. Stan didn’t respond, he just nodded, waiting for whatever shitty explanation Calvin tried to come up with. “This is all I am right? You didn’t expect anything less.”

“Don’t put this on me. Honestly, Calvin, I’m glad. I hope you two are very happy together. You deserve him, Gretta.”

Stan spun on his heels and left. Calvin didn’t try to stop him and he couldn’t have been happier about that. He felt like the last year of his life had been a waste. He hadn’t moved on from Richie and Eddie and he was right where he started. Leaving his cheating ex to go to an empty apartment where is soulmates lived at the end of the hall.

Once again, he found himself wandering through the city, no idea where to go. He wasn’t ready to tell Patty. She wouldn’t say anything, but Stan knew the whole conversation she’d be thinking _I told you so._ He couldn’t go home because Eddie and Richie might be there. He hadn’t talked to any of the other losers since moving back and his other friends in the city were Calvin’s friends.

It was going to rain. The clouds were starting to roll in and there was an eerie calmness to the city. He needed to find somewhere to go but had nowhere. He should have stayed in Atlanta. Sure, he would have been running away from his problems, but it made more sense. And Stan always did what made sense. At least, he used to.

He stopped walking when he saw some familiar walking towards one of the apartment complexes. He rushed to meet him before he disappeared into the building. Stan tried to catch is breath as he grabbed the door closing behind Ed.

“Stan?” Ed turned in surprised.

“Remember when you said if I ever wanted to get drinks again to let you know? I think I’d like to take you up on that offer.”

-

Stan was holding a cup of tea wearing some of Ed’s boyfriend’s clothes. He hadn’t realized how cold he was from the rain until they were inside. Stan had told Ed and Lee, his boyfriend, everything that happened. It was like he couldn’t stop once they asked what was going on.

“Can I ask a question?” Lee interrupted. Stan nodded as an answer. “It seems like you’re always looking for things to go wrong, why don’t you just accept your relationships will never be perfect?”

“Great question,” Stan answered, “but don’t you think getting cheated on and having your boyfriend ghost you are a little past accepting imperfection?”

“Did Richie ghost you though? Did you ever ask him what was going on?”

Stan froze. He hadn’t. He’d just assumed that Richie was acting that way because of Eddie, but what if it had been something else. His mom had been in and out of the hospital for the last year and he always had weird hours for work. Maybe Lee was right, he was looking for reasons to justify his relationship failing.

“Also,” Ed interrupted his thoughts. “Even though we only went on that one date, I could tell you were hung up on someone. My guess it was Richie and Eddie and you haven’t gotten over that. Maybe you should give it an honest try.”

“Damn, where were you two a year ago?”

An honest try. He could do that. But it wasn’t just his decision. He didn’t know if Eddie and Richie would even want to see him again. Especially after he told Richie to never talk to him again. He just had to figure out how to apologize.

“Maybe I should just jump off a roof,” Stan muttered out loud. He didn’t even realize it until he saw the shocked faces on Lee and Ed’s faces. “Oh sorry. Do you remember that guy who jumped into the pool at that fraternity party?” Ed nodded. “That was Richie and the guy who’s arm he broke, that was Eddie.”

Ed laughed, sharing the story with Lee. Stan smiled watching the two. Even though they had both know they weren’t each other’s soulmates, Stan was glad it didn’t work out with them. Watching them was how he felt when he was with Eddie and Richie and managed to forget everything around them.

“When everything works out with you and the other two, I want to meet them. Mainly I want to see Richie again,” Ed winked.

“I can’t thank you enough. I know it was kind of weird, but –”

“Don’t worry about it. You’re a good guy Stan. And hell, Patty would kill me if I’d shut the door in your face.”

Stan smiled, grabbing his clothes. Lee slipped an arm around Ed and called out as Stan was leaving. “You can just give me those clothes back when we meet Richie and Eddie.”

* * *

Eddie was drifting in and out of sleep. Maybe Stan had decided he wasn’t going to come back. Or maybe he saw Eddie waiting and left before Eddie saw him. He probably would have done the same thing if he was in Stan’s position. Eddie should have just known Richie was going to say something stupid at dinner. He should have cancelled. Stan had just come back into their lives and they all but shoved him back out.

Eddie rested his head against the door frame, trying to remember the night of the party. Stan had been there, and Eddie just knew that Stan remembered them. He must have met them, but why couldn’t Eddie remember that. He remembered yelling at Richie and trying to leave, but that was it. What if he had remembered meeting Stan, would things be different now?

That didn’t matter though. He needed to stop thinking about what if. That’s exactly what had prevented him from telling Stan about their tattoos in the first place. Eddie felt guilty when he had the fleeting though that maybe Stan and Calvin were breaking up and that’s why he was taking so long.

Five hours later, Stan showed up. He looked surprised and confused, but not angry. Eddie took that as a positive sign. Stan looked as amazing as always. His hair was still damp from the rain and the droplets were catching the light perfectly. Stan switched his satchel to the other arm, pulling out his keys. He was wearing different clothes. Less of a positive sign.

“Hi,” Eddie breathed.

“Hi.” There was a hesitancy in his voice. Eddie expected that, but it still hurt.

“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure, would you like to come in?”

Stan pushed the door open and waited for Eddie. Eddie entered without saying anything. There was something comforting about being back in his apartment. It didn’t look very different from the last time Eddie was here. Eddie felt his chest tighten when he realized that was when he told Stan to go fuck himself and that he loved him.

Stan hung his bag on the coat rack and rolled up his sleeves. There was something different about Stan. He looked more relaxed, lighter. There was water dripping from Stan’s bag and he wondered why it had so much water when Stan looked almost dry.

“I’m really fucking sorry. I fucked up after everything with my mom and I didn’t know how to fix it, so I hid from it. Then it was too long and I didn’t know what to do and I basically drove you to Calvin. Which sucks because I still love you and, obviously, I want you to be happy, but it kills me that you’re happy with him. And then how Richie was acting tonight you probably hate us both and I don’t blame you. You should hate us, but I couldn’t keep pretend–” Stan cut Eddie’s ramble off by kissing him.


End file.
